Can I Love Him?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE! Kembali Ke Konoha ternyata tidak seberuntung pikiran Hinata, bekerja di sebagai Guru di Konoha Gakuen. Pertama bekerja disana, menangkap basah seorang murid bermata Saphire yang sedang membolos, dan harus kehilangan hal yang berharga baginya. Lengkap sudah hari sialnya di sekolah itu. Tapi di balik mata Saphire pemuda itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan seseorang?
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Get Back My First Kiss?!**

**_Seorang gadis berumur tiga belas tahun tengah duduk di sebuah kebun bunga. Jari-jari mungilnya memainkan bunga-bunga yang ada disana, mata lavendernya berbinar-binar melihat hamparan bunga yang kini mengelilinginya, sampai.._**

**"_Hinata Nee-chan?!"_**

**_Sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya, gadis berambut indigo pendek itu menghentikan kegiatannya tadi dan segera memandang ke arah suara itu berasal._**

**"_Naruto-kun?" bisiknya kecil, melihat seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun datang menghampirinya._**

**_Ingin ia berteriak memanggil nama pemuda kecil itu sampai, mata lavendernya menangkap wajah Naruto yang kini semakin mendekat terlihat murung dan marah?_**

**_Pemuda kecil itu semakin mendekatinya dan.._**

**_Grep, sebuah pelukan erat menghampiri Hinata yang hanya bisa terkejut melihat pemuda kecil berambut pirang ini telah memeluknya sekarang._**

**"_Na..Naruto-kun kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk Nee-chan?" tanya gadis itu sedikit gugup._**

**"_Kenapa Hinata Nee-chan tidak bilang kalau lusa akan pergi jauh?!" seru pemuda kecil aka Naruto Namikaze. _**

**_Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata lavendernya pun langsung meredup. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan dan menatap pemuda pirang di depannya itu._**

**"_Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya lagi._**

**_Naruto menggeleng keras, "Itu tidak penting! Hinata Nee-chan harus ada disini bersamaku!" teriaknya semakin keras._**

**"_Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, kalau nanti Nee-chan tidak ikut Kaasan dan Tousan. Lalu dimana Nee-chan akan tinggal?" ujar Hinata polos seraya menyentuh pipi tan Naruto. Pemuda kecil itu sudah mulai terisak._**

**"_Hinata Nee-chan tinggal bersamaku saja!" kilahnya. Mata Saphire Naruto memandang lekat pada Hinata, pipinya yang mengembung kecil membuat Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. _**

**"_Nanti Nee-chan tidur dimana dong?" tanyanya kembali. _**

**_Naruto dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Hinata Nee-chan tidur di kamarku, terus supaya nanti aku bisa peluk-peluk Nee-chan kalau tidur!" jawab pemuda kecil itu polos, membuat pipi Hinata mau tak mau memerah._**

**_Hinata kembali menggeleng kecil, "Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, Nee-chan kan tidak mau berpisah dengan Tousan dan Kaasan~" ujarnya._**

**"_..."_**

**_Naruto kecil memandang wajah Hinata yang ikut tersenyum lesu, mata lavender gadis itu pun meredup menandakan Hinata juga pasti sedih kalau berpisah dengannya. Akhirnya dengan hati yang masih kusut Naruto mengusap air matanya._**

**"_Baiklah kalau begitu!" serunya dan kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis indigo itu tersentak kaget._**

**'_Naruto-kun pasti marah..' batinnya, menundukkan kepalanya seraya menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh._**

**"_..."_**

**"_Hinata Nee-chan!" _**

**_Ia kembali mengadahkan wajahnya dan .._**

**_Hinata terpekik kaget melihat Naruto yang kembali menghampirinya, "Na..Naruto-kun, bukannya kau marah dengan Nee-chan?!" tanyanya sedih, sampai..._**

**_Gadis itu dapat melihat sekilas pemuda pirang itu tengah memegang sesuatu di belakang punggungnya._**

**"_Aku tidak marah kok Hinata Nee-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya yang seperti biasanya._**

**"_La..lalu.."_**

**"_Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Hinata Nee-chan." Perlahan-lahan Hinata dapat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tangannya. Dan.._**

**"_I..Ini.."_**

**_Sebuah cincin kecil yang terbuat dari dahan-dahan pohon bertahtakan bunga kecil di tengahnya. Gadis indigo itu kembali terkaget-kaget. Mata lavendernya menatap wajah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar._**

**"_Kalau nanti Hinata Nee-chan kembali lagi Ke Konoha, Aku pasti akan memberikan cincin yang asli pada Nee-chan. Jadi tunggu saja!" teriak Naruto senang._**

**_Hinata masih menatap pemuda kecil di depannya ini. Antara percaya atau tidak dengan ucapannya, mengingat umur Naruto yang empat tahun di bawahnya. Gadis itu berpikir pasti nanti setelah ia kembali bisa saja Naruto sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih pantas dari pada dirinya. _**

**_Tapi untuk kali ini begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat imut di matanya membuat Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda kecil itu._**

**_Akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah Naruto-kun, akan Nee-chan tunggu~" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil._**

**"_Janji ya Hinata Nee-chan?!"_**

**"_Janji~"_**

**ooooooOOooooo**

**Kring! Kring!**

"Hmm~"

Suara dering jam weker membangunkan gadis berambut indigo itu dari mimpinya indahnya, Dengan sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot badan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mata lavendernya masih mengantuk sampai..

"Hinata, cepat bangun!" suara teriakan dari bawah kamarnya mengagetkan gadis itu, membuatnya terbangun sepenuhnya.

"I..iya!" jawabnya cepat.

Hinata Hyuga gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun, wajahnya yang semakin cantik di sertai dengan mata lavendernya menambah aksen kecantikannya. Kini setelah hampir sembilan tahun tinggal di Suna meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, gadis itu akhirnya kembali lagi ke sini. Ya kembali ke Konoha.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar handuk berwarna birunya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi, berharap ia tidak telat untuk bekerja di tempat barunya. Kalian pasti agak bingung kenapa gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun bisa berkerja di usia semuda ini, jawabannya sebenarnya simple sekali. Di bekali dengan kepintaran otak sejak kecil yang diturunkan dari _Kaasannya_ dan _Tousannya,_ gadis itu bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

"Aku harus cepat!" pekiknya kecil, berusaha menepis semua mimpi tadi tentang masa kecilnya dulu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, gadis indigo itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Berdandan seperlunya, rambutnya yang diikat ke atas, dan ditambah pakaian layaknya seorang guru. Membuat gadis itu mampu menarik semua perhatian para pemuda-pemuda lain~

"_Ohayo_ Neji _Nii-san~_" ujar Hinata kecil begitu melihat ternyata sepupunya yang satu itu sudah duduk manis di ruang makan seraya menyesap _cappucino_nya.

"_Ohayo,_ sebaiknya kau cepat Hinata, atau kau bisa terlambat." jawab pemuda berambut panjang coklat itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Lho, bukannya Neji _Nii-san _yang mengantarku ke sekolah itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Sayangnya tidak," Neji melirikan matanya ke arah ruang tamu.

Mata Hinata mengikuti arah sepupunya itu melirik dan melihat.

"Gaara-kun!" gadis itu terpekik kecil ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk di ruang tamu seraya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata langsung merona kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kan maksud _Nii-san_, cepatlah~" goda pemuda itu kepada Hinata.

"I..iya-iya!" pekik Hinata malu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menuju meja makan dan menyantap sarapan pagi yang di buat oleh _Kaasannya_ tadi pagi.

"_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah berangkat dari tadi ya?" tanya gadis itu di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Mereka bisa terlambat kalau disuruh menunggumu~" goda Neji kembali.

Hinata hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kesal, dan melanjutkan sarapannya lagi dengan cepat tentunya. Neji memang bisa selalu menggodanya apalagi di depan kekasihnya yaitu Gaara, atau nama lengkapnya Sabaku Gaara.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap bekerja sebagai guru di sana?" Neji membuka pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk mantap. Mata Neji masih memandang wajah adik sepupunya sampai..

"..."

"Kau masih mengingat Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata tersedak.

"Uhuk,,uhuk! Ma..Maksud _Nii-san_ apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Neji hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Aku hanya bertanya Hinata, Kau tidak usah sekaget itu. Lagipula Naruto juga masih tinggal di Konoha kan?" ujarnya enteng. Gadis indigo yang mendengar ucapan Neji menunduk malu.

"_Go..Gomen_~ Tentu saja aku masih mengingat Naruto-kun, sangat malah. Tidak mungkin lupa." Jawabnya langsung, matanya masih menerawang ketika mengingat pemuda kecil berambut pirang yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun. Dengan pipi chubbynya yang menambah keimutan Naruto, senyum dan cengiran yang menempel erat dengan pribadinya.

"Sekarang pasti dia sudah tumbuh besar, dan menjadi pemuda yang baik dan ceria~" ujarnya lagi.

"Setiap orang itu pasti berubah." Ucap Neji kembali, Gadis indigo itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kakak sepupunya itu.

"Berubah?" gumamnya kecil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat kalau tidak ingin membuat Gaara menunggu lama." Ujar pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu.

Hinata kembali mengembungkan pipinya, perkataan Neji tadi masih membuatnya penasaran. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang ia anggap adiknya imut dan baik hati bisa berubah. Benarkan ?

"Baiklah~"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama akhirnya gadis itu menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Dengan langkah kecil ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang berasal dari Suna itu.

"_Go..Gomen_ Gaara-kun," ujarnya kecil.

Gaara yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap-usap rambut Hinata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Ayo kita berangkat." Ucapnya.

"I..iya."

"Kau hari ini akan berkerja di Konoha Gakuen kan?" tanya pemuda merah itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi Gaara-kun nanti cukup mengantarkanku sampai perbatasan sekolah saja." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ak..Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula berjalan pagi juga sehat kan?" ucap Hinata polos, tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu bisa membuat Gaara sedikit resah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan gadis indigo ini. "Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

**PUKUL : 09.00 A.M**

Akhirnya dengan memerlukan waktu sampai dua puluh menit. Hinata sampai juga di perbatasan sekolah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara masih khawatir siapa tahu nanti kekasihnya ini tersesat di sekolah besar ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Aku tidak akan tersesat Gaara-kun~" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

Gaara mendesah kecil lalu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri gadis indigo yang kini sudah berdiri di luar. Menarik tangan gadis itu sekilas sekedar memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Hinata tapi..

"_Gomen_ Gaara aku harus pergi!" Hinata langsung mendorong pelan tubuh kekar pemuda merah yang tinggal beberapa centi dengannya. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal ini, entah kenapa badannya refleks setiap Gaara hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Hn, hati-hati." Mata Gaara menatap Hinata sekilas dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa memberikan kecupan di kening gadis indigo itu.

Hinata mengangguk kikuk dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit Hinata bisa sampai di gerbang sekolah besar itu. Mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat gedung besar yang terbagi tiga itu. Antara Sd, Smp, sampai Sma.

"Di..dimana gedung Smanya.." gumamnya kecil, matanya masih meneliti siapa tahu ia bisa melihat ada murid yang lewat dan bisa menanyainya. Tapi ..

**Siiingg~** sekolah terlihat sepi, dan setelah Hinata pikir-pikir. "Ini..inikan waktu belajar! Jadi mana mungkin ada murid yang berkeliaran!" pekiknya seraya menepuk kecil keningnya. Merutuki tindakannya tadi.

Hinata mulai bingung, sekarang ia harus apa. Mencoba menanyai penjaga gerbang tapi tidak ada. Entah kemana perginya!

"A..Aku bisa terlambat!" pekiknya semakin takut, masa hari pertama mengajar dia harus terlambat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana in..."

"Oi! Kalau gedung Konoha High School ada di sebelah kiri~"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan dan memotong perkataan gadis indigo itu, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri gedung dan baru mendapati ukiran besar yang bertuliskan Gedung High School. Kenapa dia baru sadar!

"Eh?! Kenapa aku baru lihat!" pekiknya kembali.

Ingin ia berterima kasih dengan orang yang mau membantunya tadi, kembali Hinata menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk melihat orang itu, dan...

'Lho kenapa tidak ada?' batinnya kecil, mata Lavender Hinata masih mencar-cari orang tadi. Sampai..

"Aku ada di atas sini~"

Mendengar suara itu, Hinata langsung mengadahkan wajahnya dengan hati-hati dan melihat..

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah duduk santai di atas tembok yang terbilang cukup tinggi itu dengan memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang menandakan kalau dia seorang murid di sekolah ini. Memandangnya dengan intens, cengiran rubahnya pun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat. Apalagi ketika melihat Hinata yang kini diam di bawahnya menatapnya kaget.

Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang-layang, 'Murid dengan baju sekolah Konoha Gakuen, di jam-jam seperti ini, itu artinya..'

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~" pemuda pirang itu dengan mudah segera turun dari tembok dan perlahan berjalan menjauhi Hinata,

"He..Hei kau bolos sekolah ya?!" seru Hinata yang membuat langkah kaki pemuda di depannya itu terhenti, dan kembali berbalik melihatnya.

**DEG,** Jantung Hinata berpacu hebat melihat manik Saphire yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang?

"Hm Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku _Sensei_ baru di sekolah ini, jadi segera kembali ke sekolah!" tegurnya menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak mau~" ucap pemuda itu enteng.

"Masuk atau kau kuhukum!" Hinata berusaha menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak.

Dapat ia lihat desah panjang dari murid di depannya itu yang akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu~"

'Syukurlah~' batin Hinata ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu mau kembali memasuki gerbang sekolah, tapi..

"..."

"Aku tidak mau~" pemuda pirang yang tadi memasuki gerbang kembali lagi dan menarik ikatan rambutnya.

**SRET,** rambut indigonya yang tadi terikat tiba-tiba terlepas dengan sedikit keras. Membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget. "Kyaa!"

"Ke..Kembalikan ikat rambut, _Sensei_!" pekik Hinata seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Ambil saja sendiri~" goda pemuda itu.

Hinata makin kesal, "Kembalikan!" tangannya menggapai-gapai ikat rambut di tangan pemuda pirang yang tingginya melebihi dirinya itu.

"Hee~ padahal kalau di gerai Sensei lebih cantik lho~" ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Bu..Bukan urusanmu!" pekiknya masih berusaha mendapatkan ikat rambut pemberian Gaara padanya tahun lalu, Dia tidak mau kehilangan benda itu!

"Jangan lari kemana-mana lagi kau!" sebuah teriakan dari arah Gerbang, menghentikan aksi pemuda pirang itu.

"Gawat, Iruka_-sensei_!" serunya melepaskan genggaman Hinata tadi.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai juga lagi _Sensei_!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik gadis yang masih ada di depannya itu.

"Ma..Mau apa kau!" pekik Hinata makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu makin mendekati wajahnya dan..

**CUP**, Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir _Senseinya._

"_Jaa~_" Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Hinata yang malah semakin membeku di sana. Merespon otak dan ciuman yang diberikan pemuda pirang yang notabene adalah Muridnya itu!

Sampai..

Blush! Wajahnya memerah sempurna, antara marah, malu, kesal menjadi satu.

"E..Ehh!"

_Tak menyangka kalau hari-hari pertamanya bekerja di sekolah ini. Ciuman pertamanya harus di rebut oleh muridnya sendiri!_

'Kembalikan ciuman dan ikat rambutku!' pekiknya dalam hati,

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Halo-halo Mushi Kara-chan kembali dengan fic NaruHina. Tiba-tiba mendapat ide ini jadi langsung buat aja hehehe, XD *padahal cerita lain belum kelar-kelar* #digampar# setelah akhirnya sembuh dari sakit yang menyiksa, Nie author gaje balik lagi. Jadi _Gomen_ buat yang nunggu cerita Mushi yang lain, nyehehe XD

Arigatou buat yang sudah mau mampir~

Dan akhir kata~

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

"_Ma..Mau apa kau!" pekik Hinata makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu makin mendekati wajahnya dan.._

_CUP, Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir Senseinya._

"_Jaa~" Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Hinata yang malah semakin membeku di sana. Merespon otak dan ciuman yang diberikan pemuda pirang yang notabene adalah Muridnya itu!_

_Sampai.._

_Blush! Wajahnya memerah sempurna, antara marah, malu, kesal menjadi satu._

"_E..Ehh!"_

_Tak menyangka kalau hari-hari pertamanya bekerja di sekolah ini. Ciuman pertamanya harus di rebut oleh muridnya sendiri!_

'_Kembalikan ciuman dan ikat rambutku!' pekiknya dalam hati, _

**Chapter 2 : You Makes Me Angry!**

'_Kaasan, Tousan_, Apa salahku sampai-sampai harus di kerjai oleh muridku sendiri!' batin Hinata. Merutuk kelakuan murid pirang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Dan sekarang gadis indigo itu hanya bisa membeku di depan gerbang, melihat kepergian pemuda itu, sampai..

"Kembali kau dasar anak nakal!" suara teriakan tepat di sampingnya membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya tadi.

"_A..Ano.._" Hinata berusaha melupakan semua kejadian tadi, dan berharap semoga saja _Sensei_ di sampingnya ini tidak melihat ciuman itu!

Seakan baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya_, Sensei_ itu langsung menoleh kearah Hinata, laki-laki dengan garis luka di wajahnya.

"Ah_, Gomen_! Kau harus melihat kejadian tadi~" ujar laki-laki itu.

"I..iya tidak apa-apa," gadis indigo itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengenalkan dirinya.

"Saya _Sensei_ baru di Konoha Gakuen, Hinata Hyuga." lanjutnya.

"Oh! Kau yang akan menggantikan tugas Kurenai_-sensei_ menjadi wali kelas XII-C-2?" pertanyaan laki-laki itu malah membuat Hinata makin bingung.

'Hee? Sejak kapan aku melamar menjadi wali kelas?' batinnya.

Jadi jawaban yang bisa ia berikan sekarang hanyalah anggukan kecil kepalanya, "I..iya."

"Baiklah, daripada kita berdiri di sini. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dulu." Ujar laki-laki itu kembali.

"Oh iya, Nama saya Iruka Umino. Salam kenal Hinata-_sensei_." lanjut laki-laki _aka_ Iruka pada Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya salam kenal juga Iruka_-sensei_~" melihat perilaku Iruka, gadis indigo itu tebak kalau sifat laki-laki ini benar-benar baik hati. Padahal dari kemarin ia terus membayangkan seberapa killernya para _Sensei _disini, dan untunglah itu hanya pikirannya saja~

"..."

"Dan untuk kejadian tadi."

**Deg,** hati Hinata serasa mencelos mendengar ucapan Iruka, 'Jangan-jangan tadi Iruka_-sensei_ melihatnya!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati.

"I..iya!" ujar Hinata tak bisa menahan gugupnya.

"Anak itu memang selalu menjahili semua _Sensei_ perempuan baru disini, jadi kau tak usah khawatir." Lanjutnya.

"E..ehh! Me..menjahili..semuanya?!" pekik Hinata tak percaya, jadi pemuda pirang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu sudah sering mencium semua _Sensei_ baru di sekolah ini! Perempatan kecil mulai terlihat di kening gadis indigo itu, sekarang dia benar-benar kesal!

"Iya," jawab Iruka dan kembali berjalan memasuki sekolah, diiikuti dengan Hinata di belakangnya yang masih memasang tampang kesal.

'Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan murid itu lagi!' batinnya.

.

.

.

**Lorong sekolah~**

Dan sepanjang Hinata berjalan menuju ruang guru, kepalanya masih memikirkan murid pirang itu. Bahkan kaki gadis itu sampai menghentak-hentak kesal. Sampai..

"..."

Grek, Iruka yang berjalan di depannya berbelok dan segera membuka sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Ruang Guru. Ternyata dia sudah sampai~

"Nah ayo masuk." Ujar laki-laki itu, menyentakkan pikiran Hinata dari pemuda pirang itu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Begitu Hinata dan Iruka memasuki ruangan itu, dirinya sudah disambut baik oleh semua Sensei disitu, membuatnya kembali mendesah lega.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen~" ujar seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"I...iya _Arigatou!_" jawabnya gugup.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, Hinata sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik, warna mata yang hampir mirip sepertinya tapi berwarna lavender pucat, rambut pirang yang terurai melewati pinggang, terikat pada ujung rambutnya, benar-benar cantik.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shion~" ucap gadis pirang itu pada Hinata.

"Shion_-sensei_, Namaku Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal~" Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Begitu juga dengan Shion.

"Senang rasanya bisa menemui _Sensei _yang seumuran denganku~"

"Ah! I..iya aku juga~"

"..."

"_Nee _Hinata, Jangan memanggilku _Sensei,_ kita kan seumuran, jadi panggil saja Shion~"

"Un, baiklah Shion-chan~"

Iruka langsung menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang asyik-asyik berbincang-bincang itu, "Maaf menggangu pembicaraan kalian, Hinata_-sensei_ sudah di panggil oleh Kepala Sekolah." ucap Iruka seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Shion_-_chan, Aku pergi dulu."

"Nanti akan kutunjukkan seluruh sekolah ini padamu ya~" ucap gadis pirang itu dan tentu saja di jawab anggukan kepala Hinata.

**OooOoOOoOO**

Hinata kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tadi, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah~

"_A..ano_ memangnya ada apa Kepala Sekolah memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin beliau ada keperluan denganmu." Jawab laki-laki itu, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

**OoOoOoOoOooO**

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit kedua orang itu sudah berada tepat di depang ruangan berpintu besar.

**Grek,** Iruka membuka pintu itu perlahan, "Permisi Tsunade_-sama_, Hinata Hyuga sudah datang." Ujarnya.

"Persilahkan masuk." Suara sedikit nyaring terdengar tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Kau masuk saja Hinata_-sensei_," ucap laki-laki itu kembali.

"Ba..baik!" Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permisi, Tsunade_-sama."_

Dan begitu ia masuk, gadis indigo itu dapat melihat. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat tengah duduk menumpu dagu pada kedua tangannya seraya melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Duduk." Ucap wanita itu cepat, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Iya!"

...

"Jadi kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuga?" tanya wanita yang baru di ketahui bernama Tsunade.

Hinata mengangguk kembali, "Iya, saya melamar pekerjaan sebagai salah satu _Sensei_ disini." Jelas gadis itu singkat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah di Konoha Gakuen ini."

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tsunade_-sama_." Ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja."

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya,"

"Salah satu _Sensei_ kita ada yang tengah mengambil cuti melahirkan, dan tugas _Sensei _itu jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengurus karena hampir seluruh orang disini sudah mendapatkan semua bagian-bagian mereka." Hinata mengangguk paham begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Oleh karena itu, Kau sebagai _Sensei _baru disini diminta untuk menjadi wali kelas. Dari kelas XII-C-2, Bagaimana kau bisa kan?"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari sang Kepala Sekolah. Dan dengan mantap ia menyetujui semua permintaan Tsunade.

"Tentu saja bisa Tsunade_-sama_~" jawabnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu akan kuminta salah satu _Sensei_ untuk mengantarkanmu ke kelas itu."

"Ah! Tidak usah Tsunade_-sama_, sudah ada Shion yang akan mengantarkan saya~" Hinata menolak usul wanita itu.

"..."

"Oh~ Baiklah, Kalau begitu kau sudah bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." Ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan pada Hinata kalau wanita itu tidak seseram yang gadis indigo itu pikirkan. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah lega~

"_Arigatou _Tsunade_-sama_, Saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

"..."

"Sepertinya pilihan cucuku tidak salah~" gumam wanita pirang itu kembali menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya gadis indigo keluar dari ruangan besar itu, Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang.

"Baiklah, menjadi wali kelas. Tidak buruk juga~" gumamnya seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

...

**Ruang Guru~**

**Grek,** Hinata membuka pintu tempat itu. Dan sudah ia lihat sekarang, Shion menghampirinya. "Ah! Hinata kau sudah kembali~" ujarnya kecil.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tadi Tsunade_-sama_ meminta apa darimu?" tanya gadis pirang itu antusias.

"Un, Aku hanya disuruh menjadi wali kelas menggantikan _Sensei _yang sekarang tengah cuti melahirkan." Jawabnya singkat, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya mulai hari ini.

Shion mengikuti langkah kecil Hinata, "Hee~ Sekarang kau jadi wali kelas mana?"

"Ka..kalau tidak salah kelas XII-C-2.." ujar Hinata mencoba mengingat kembali nama kelasnya.

"..." lama Shion terdiam, membuat Hinata bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi.

Gadis indigo itu mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya tepat di depan Shion, sampai..

"Shi..Shion-chan~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"E..Eh?! I..iya!" pekik gadis itu.

"Ka..Kau ini kenapa diam mematung seperti itu?"

"Ah! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe~ Jadi kau wali kelas itu sekarang~" ujar gadis pirang itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"I..Iya, sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup..." gumam Hinata.

**Plok,** Shion menepuk pelan punggung Hinata, "Hei! Jangan patah semangat seperti itu dong. Lagipula semua murid disana baik-baik dan asyik diajak bercanda semua, terutama..."

Lagi-lagi alis gadis indigo itu terangkat sebelah, mendengar Shion tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya membuatnya makin penasaran! "Te..terutama siapa Shion-chan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, pokoknya kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi wali kelas itu!" seru Shion.

'I..iya, semoga saja..' batin Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sekarang Hinata tengah melihat semua jadwal yang baru saja Iruka berikan padanya, mengingat gadis itu _Sensei_ dalam mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Jadi jadwalku di kelas itu..." gumamnya kecil, menunjuk-nunjuk kertas di tangannya itu, dan..

"Jam terakhir nanti, berarti masih lama. Aku punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini sebentar~" bisiknya senang, gadis itu ingin segera berjalan-jalan melihat sekolah besar ini. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan penat yang sejak tadi pagi mendatanginya.

...

**Skip Time~**

Mata lavender gadis itu mencari-cari Shion, berharap gadis pirang itu sekarang sedang tidak ada tugas sepertinya. Tapi..

**Siiing~** "Sepertinya Shion-chan sedang mengajar sekarang, Kalau begitu aku jalan-jalan saja sendiri~" Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hati Hinata semakin senang melihat seluruh sekolah ini, walau belum sepenuhnya ia terlusuri. Tapi paling tidak matanya sudah berbinar-binar ketika disuguhkan pemandangan sekolah bersih dan besar seperti ini.

"Pasti taman belakangnya lebih bagus lagi!" serunya kecil, melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju Taman.

...

**Taman Belakang Sekolah~**

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke tempat itu, melihat tanaman hijau besar yang terjejer secara rapi di sana, disertai dengan air mancur yang benar-benar membuatnya berdecak kagum. "Indah sekali, tidak salah Konoha menyebut sekolah ini sebagai salah satu yang terbaik dari sekolah manapun~" gumamnya.

Gadis indigo itu masih berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut taman, sampai mata lavendernya menangkap siluet yang sepertinya familiar di matanya.

'Si...siapa itu?' batinnya gugup.

"Hahaha~ Hei~" suara tawa yang semakin membuat gadis itu penasaran. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu dan melihat...

'I..itu kan...'

Pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki mata Saphire tengah memeluk dua ekor kucing kecil di dada bidangnya.

'Dia yang merebut ikat rambut dan ciumanku!' pekik Hinata dalam hatinya. Ia kembali berpikir keras, Kenapa sekarang pemuda pirang itu malah kembali ke sekolah. Bukannya tadi dia sudah tertangkap basah membolos?

"..."

"_Gomenne,_ Aku baru bisa membelikan susu ini untuk kalian~" ujar pemuda itu seraya menunjukkan cengirannya, mengelus-elus kucing kecil yang tengah bermain-main di tangannya.

'Eh?' mendengar ucapan dari pemuda pirang itu membuat kemarahan Hinata sedikit mereda.

'Jadi tadi ia membolos hanya untuk membeli susu anak-anak kucing itu?' pikirnya, mata lavender Hinata masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Entah kenapa membuat senyum kecil mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Sampai..

"..."

"Bersembunyi disana terus itu tidak baik lho~ Keluarlah siapa pun itu~"

**DEG,** perkataan tiba-tiba dari si Pirang itu langsung saja membuat hati Hinata mencelos. 'E..Eh?! Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku bersembunyi disini?!' batinnya panik, berusaha pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ketahuan sedang melihat-lihat pemuda pirang itu. Kan malu~

'Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini dan tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!'

Hati-hati gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman, berharap saja ia tidak ketahuan.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang disana...

Seringai kecil terlihat di wajah tannya, "Dasar, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah~" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan akitivitasnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Hinata memburu cepat, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah menjauh dari tempat itu~

"Fiuh~ Hampir saja~" desahnya lega.

"..."

Tak sengaja ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan melihat waktu mengajarnya sudah hampir di mulai.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap." Ujarnya kembali, berjalan menuju ruang guru.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Begitu ia sampai di ruangan itu, dapat ia lihat Shion tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Baiklah, Kau sudah siap menuju kelasmu?" tanya gadis pirang itu seraya mengerling jahil.

"Sh..Shion-chan, Jangan membuatku gugup~" ucap Hinata.

"Hahaha~ Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo~" Shion langsung berjalan keluar diikuti dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Semoga berhasil dengan hari pertamamu~" ucap gadis itu kembali.

"Un, _Arigatou _Shion-chan!"

...

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, kedua gadis itu kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas XII-C-2. "Kita sudah sampai, Ini dia kelasnya~"

Shion kembali menepuk pelan punggung Hinata.

"_Ganbatte_!" bisiknya kecil. Hinata mengangguk, dan dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kelas itu.

**GREK~**

Kelas yang tadinya berisik dan penuh dengan suara-suara teriakan langsung terdiam begitu melihat seorang wajah asing memasuki kelas mereka. Hampir semua murid disana menatap kagum pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja guru, dan segera menaruh buku-bukunya. Menelusuri setiap kelas itu, melihat-lihat semua murid disana, sebelum akhirnya ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Hyuga Hinata. Sekarang ini akan menggantikan tugas Kurenai-_sensei_ sebagai wali kelas kalian, yang tengah cuti melahirkan." Ucap Hinata seraya menulis namanya di papan tulis.

Kembali ia berbalik menatap semua muridnya dan mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya, "Senang bisa berkenalan dan bertemu dengan kalian, Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan. _Sensei _persilahkan~" ucapnya kembali.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, sorakan riuh langsung terdengar dari kelas itu, gadis itu senang sekali ternyata ia bisa di terima di kelas ini. Dan hampir seluruh murid disana segera mengangkat tangan mereka, untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"_Sensei, Sensei_! Apa sudah pacar?!" satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh. Tapi sengaja tak ia dengar~ bisa-bisa kalau Hinata menjawab iya, ruangan ini makin riuh.

"Bagaimana dengan tipe kesukaan _Sensei_?!"

Baik para murid perempuan maupun laki-laki semuanya sama-sama menanyakan hal-hal yang serupa.

"_Sensei_ cantik sekali!" pekik para gadis itu padanya, mau tak mau malah membuat rona merah di pipinya.

"_Sensei_, boleh tidak minta nomor handphonenya?"

"_E...Eto_.." Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa otaknya serasa berputar-putar, sampai...

"..."

**Brak,** pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat semua orang disana terdiam dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Berisik~"

Hinata pun ikut menoleh, melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya membuka pintu dengan kasar di hadapannya. Dan...

'Lho..lho..lho?! Kenapa dia masuk ke kelas ini?!' batin Hinata panik. Pikirannya mulai melayang kembali, ciuman pagi tadi pun kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menatap wajah gadis indigo itu sekilas, menunjukkan seringaian kecil yang masih mampu Hinata lihat. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati Hinata yang masih kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Hee~ Kita ketemu lagi _Sensei~_"

"Ja..jangan bilang kalau kau juga murid di kelas ini?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, menatap wajah pemuda tan itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalau kubilang iya, Bagaimana _Sensei~_"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata lavender Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Niat untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu langsung hancur berantakan. Sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

_Nee~_ Hinata~

"Eh?!"

'Se..semoga saja ini mimpi! Aku tidak ingin menjadi wali kelas dari orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati~

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Huee Akhirnya Mushi balik lagi dan langsung apdet juga ini cerita. _Gomen_ lama ya~ TOT/ #ditendang readers#

_Arigatou_ buat yang sudah me riview~ Mushi senang sekali *plak* nyehehe XD

**_Balasan PM :_**

**_MORPH : Sip" :D Chap Update! :)_**

**_Rahma : Sip" chap Update! :)_**

**_Guest : Arigatou TOT, *hidup NaruHina* XD_**

**_NamikaMina : Arigatou cerita Mushi yang gaje di bilang exciting! XD Gomen lama Update! :)_**

**_ShinRanXNaruHina : Nyahahaah XD Biasa otak Mushi agak-agak mereng sedikit XD iya boleh banget malah! #plak# :D_**

**_SyHinataLavender : Kyaa! XD Arigatou buat semangatnya XD iya Hinata memang pacarnya Gaara._**

**_Guest (2) : Sip" Chap Update! XD *Hidup NaruHina lagi* #plak# XD_**

**_Guest (3) : nyehehe baca aja yaa #plak#ditendang sendal#lho?# Sip" Chap Update! XD _**

**_Nah segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi,_**

**_Akhir kata,_**

**_SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^/_**

**_JAA~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

"_Hee~ Kita ketemu lagi Sensei~"_

"_Ja..jangan bilang kalau kau juga murid di kelas ini?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, menatap wajah pemuda tan itu dengan sedikit kesal._

"_Kalau kubilang iya, Bagaimana Sensei~" _

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata lavender Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Niat untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu langsung hancur berantakan. Sepertinya takdir berkata lain. _

_Nee~ Hinata~_

"_Eh?!"_

'_Se..semoga saja ini mimpi! Aku tidak ingin menjadi wali kelas dari orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati~_

**Chapter 3 : Naruto?!**

"Ka..Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Hinata masih tidak bisa menerima kalau pemuda pirang ini adalah salah satu murid di kelas ini.

Seringaian masih terpampang rapi di wajah tannya, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Buktinya tempat dudukku ada disana~" ujarnya singkat seraya menunjuk tempat duduknya dan berjalan kesana.

'Tenang Hinata, Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Seorang guru tidak boleh seenaknya meneriaki muridnya!' batin gadis indigo itu berusaha menenangkan kembali jantung dan napasnya yang naik turun tadi.

Perlahan ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mencoba melupakan dulu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya dan mementingkan urusan para muridnya sekarang. Dan ketika akhirnya ia dapat menenangkan pikirannya..

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan _Sensei _absen satu persatu. Jika _Sensei _memanggil nama kalian, harap angkat tangan." Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Dapat ia lihat pemuda pirang yang kini duduk di bangku paling belakang itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa menang!

...

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah kertas, yang baru ia ketahui adalah nama-nama murid yang ada di sini.

Mata lavendernya menelusuri setiap nama disana, "Baiklah akan _Sensei_ panggil dari pertama yaitu.."

"Akimichi Chouji."

Seorang pemuda berbadan besar yang tengah membawa sebuah makanan, mengangkat tangan.

"Oke, selanjutnya Sakura Haruno."

Kali ini gadis merah muda yang tadi memberikan kertas ini padanya mengangkat tangan.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn." Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk tertawa sedikit pun mengangkat tangannya sekilas.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"..." tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Shikamaru Nara, Apa Shikamaru ada!" gadis indigo itu kembali memanggil nama itu, sampai...

Bletak! Suara pukulan kecil terdengar dari bangku kanan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail memukul teman di sampingnya itu.

"Shika bangun, Hinata_-sensei_ memanggil namamu!" teriak gadis itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi dipukul olehnya itu segera bangun dari tidurnya, mengangkat tangannya malas sambil menguap lebar. Hinata sedikt sweatdrop melihat tingkah semua murid-murid yang akan diajarnya ini.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Kali ini gadis pirang yang tadi membangunkan teman disampingnya itu yang mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

"Saya _Sensei!_" serunya.

Perkenalan masih berlanjut, dimulai dari, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Akasuna Sasori, Sai, Deidara, Konan,Yahiko, Suigetsu, Karin, Tayuya, dan yang lainnya.

"..."

"Dan selanjutnya.."

**DEG,** Hati Hinata serasa mencelos ketika melihat nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Mata kembali terbelalak lebar, Ia mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap kalau yang ia lihat kini adalah salah.

"Namikaze Naruto.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"_Ha'i!"_

Pemuda pirang yang dulu ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya, adik kecil yang polos, baik hati, lembut, polos, baik hati.. #kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Dan sekarang entah kenapa malah berubah menjadi..

"Jadi namamu itu Namikaze Naruto?!" pekik gadis itu tanpa sadar lagi.

"Iya _Sensei_~ Kenapa _Sensei _berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" seringai jahil kembali terlihat dari wajah pemuda pirang itu _aka _Naruto! Membuat Hinata tersadar dan segera menutup bibirnya.

"Eh?! _Gomen!_ Ka..kalau begitu _Sensei_ mulai saja pelajarannya!"

Sebagian murid-murid disitu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan _Sensei _barunya itu, benar-benar manis~

Sedangkan dalam pikiran Hinata sekarang. Otaknya sudah hampir tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, sejak mengetahui nama pemuda pirang yang merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Hatinya jadi tak menentu seperti ini. Bayangan adik kecilnya yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun ia, pergi terus berdatangan.

"_Hinata Nee-chan! Hinata Nee-chan!"_

'Tenang Hinata, coba pikirkan kembali, tadi Naruto seperti tidak sadar kalau ternyata ini aku kan, buktinya bukannya mengatakan sedikit saja salam padaku, Dia malah cuek dan menjahiliku. Jadi bisa saja kalau pemuda pirang ini tidak ingat denganku. Ya, pasti karena dulu ketika aku pergi dia belum bisa terlalu mengingat seperti apa wajahku dan bisa saja dia lupa dengan semuanya! Ya pasti begitu!'

'Dia pasti tidak mengingatku sekarang, pasti!'

Setelah akhirnya gadis indigo itu berhasil menenangkan dirinya kembali, materi demi materi ia mulai ajarkan kepada murid-muridnya itu.

"Baiklah, coba kalian kerjakan tugas halaman tiga puluh. Nanti kita periksa bersama-sama.." Mata Hinata yang sedari tadi masih mengawasi pekerjaan murid-muridnya itu langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat..

"..."

'Itu ikat rambutku!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati, sekarang dapat ia lihat. Pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya itu dengan santainya memainkan ikat rambut milik Hinata, dan ketika menyadari pandangan _Senseinya _itu mengarah padanya. Cengiran rubah langsung ia perlihatkan dan kembali memainkan ikat rambut di tangannya itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

'Kyaaa! Naruto yang dulu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!' gadis indigo itu berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, tidak melihat Naruto.

'Sebentar akan kuambil kembali ikat rambut itu.'

**OoOoOoOoOoOOOOo**

**Skip Time~**

Jam isthirahat sudah hampir berbunyi, Hinata melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya.

'Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang.' Batinnya, gadis indigo itu segera mengambil buku pelajarannya dan melihat-lihat halaman untuk ia berikan pekerjaan rumah para murid-muridnya itu.

"..."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya?" tanya gadis itu kembali, dan melihat bahwa sebagian muridnya masih belum ada yang menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi.

'Sepertinya tugas ini kuberikan pekerjaan rumah saja.' Pikirnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena bel pulang sudah hampir berbunyi, tugas ini di kerjakan di rumah saja. Dan lusa dikumpulkan ketika pelajaran _Sensei,_ mengerti?" pertanyaan Hinata langsung dijawab anggukan kepala semua muridnya.

Dan ketika ia sudah hampir membereskan semua buku pelajarannya,

"_Sensei!_!" suara teriakan yang amat nyaring di telinganya membuat gerakan gadis indigo itu terhenti dan segera menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Mata lavendernya yang tadi cerah seketika meredup ketika ternyata yang memanggilnya itu si pemuda pirang.

"Ya, Ada apa Naruto?" ujarnya singkat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum.

"Aku masih belum mengerti tentang bagian yang tadi, bisa tidak nanti _Sensei _mengajariku?" perkataan Naruto sedikit membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

'Bukannya sebelum aku mengajar disini, sudah ada _Sensei_ lain yang mengajari tentang materi itu kelas ini?' batin gadis itu bingung.

"..."

Tapi dengan cepat ia segera menepis pikirannya tadi, 'Hah~ sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga~'

"Baiklah, akan _Sensei_ jelaskan sekarang juga." ujar gadis itu. Tapi...

"Hee~ _Sensei_, jam pulang kan sudah hampir berbunyi. Nanti kalau di jelaskan cepat-cepat aku tak mengerti~"

Hinata langsung menoleh kembali memandang Naruto, "Jadi kau ingin _Sensei _menjelaskan di ruang guru?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, alis gadis indigo itu makin bertaut bingung.

"Lalu kau ingin _Sensei_ jelaskan lusa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gadis itu makin kesal.

"Jadi kau ingin _Sensei_ jelaskan dimana?" ujar Hinata sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin belajar bersama di rumah _Sensei_!" jawab Naruto polos.

Tanpa menyadari sedikit pun wajah Hinata sudah terkejut mendengar permintaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh? Kau ingin belajar di rumah _Sensei_?!" pekik Hinata kaget,

"Iya, menurutku itu ide yang bagus~" ujar Naruto kembali.

"Ta..tapi kan.." ingin sekali gadis itu menolak permintaan Naruto _aka _adik kecilnya dulu itu, tapi..

"Siapa yang mau belajar di rumah _Sensei_!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata makin panik.

Dan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu tentu saja langsung dijawab teriakan riuh beberapa temannya yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku mau!" teriak beberapa murid, yang antara lain..

Sakura, Ino, dan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau ikut kan?" pinta gadis merah muda itu pada Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hn," entah itu jawaban iya atau tidak, tapi sepertinya pemuda raven itu terlihat tak peduli.

"Sasuke-kun akan ikut denganku!" teriak gadis merah _aka_ Karin ikut-ikutan.

"..." Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat semua kelakuan murid-muridnya itu sedikit sweatdrop. Dan untuk Naruto..

"Bagaimana _Sensei_? Mau kan membantu kami?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, dapat Hinata lihat lagi seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tan itu.

'Sepertinya dia ingin menjahiliku lagi!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~"

"Benar, _Sensei?_?"

"Iya, sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu _Sensei _di gerbang sekolah." Ujarnya cepat.

"Oke!" jawab pemuda pirang itu senang.

...

**TENG, TENG~** Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Hinata segera mengambil tasnya dan hendak beranjak dari kelasnya, sampai...

'Oh iya! Ikat rambutku!' batinnya kembali. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan tujuannya tadi, ikat rambutnya masih ada di tangan Naruto.

Semua murid yang tidak ikut ke rumahnya berpamitan pulang padanya.

"Kami pulang dulu _Sensei_!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Hati-hati!"

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa murid saja yang tersisa di kelas itu, sekitar enam orang.

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan membuat gadis indigo itu menoleh ke sampingnya.

"_Sensei,_ Kami ingin membeli makanan dulu untuk nanti. Jadi kami pergi dulu, nanti kalau Sensei sudah siap pulang. Kami akan menunggu di gerbang." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah," Hinata membalas senyuman muridnya itu,

Sakura dan teman-temannya langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata di kelas.

"..." Hinata berniat beranjak juga dari kelas itu, sampai..

"_Nee~_ Hinata-_sensei_~"

**Deg,** Hinata seketika itu langsung kaget melihat ternyata pemuda pirang _aka _Naruto itu masih ada disana!

"Eh?! Bu..bukannya kau sudah pergi juga tadi?!" pekik gadis indigo itu terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah _Senseinya_ yang berbeda dengan tadi, terkikik geli.

"Hahaha~ Aku memang ada disini dari tadi _Sensei_~" ujarnya kembali, pemuda pirang itu masih santai duduk di tempatnya.

"..." lama Hinata terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang sedang di genggam muridnya yang satu itu.

"I..itu ikat rambut _Sensei!_!" pekiknya, dengan cepat ia menaruh kembali tasnya tadi dan berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu kesal.

"Benarkah?"

"Kembalikan pada _Sensei _sekarang juga!" seru Hinata berusaha mengambil ikat rambut di tangan Naruto.

"Eitt~ kan sudah kukatakan tadi _Sensei,_ kalau mau mengambil ini. Ambil sendiri dong~" ucap pemuda pirang itu santai.

"Ma..makanya kembalikan! Aku sudah berniat mengambilnya tapi kau tidak ada niat memberikan padaku!"

Hinata menggapai-gapai lagi seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi, dan hasilnya entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengambil ikat rambutnya itu. Tingginya dengan Naruto terpaut jauh!

'Kenapa Naruto bisa setinggi ini, padahal dulu dia kan lebih kecil dariku!' batin Hinata bingung.

"Kembalikan Naruto!" pekiknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau~"

"Kumohon kembalikan Naruto, itu ikat rambut yang sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Berharga? Ikat rambut ini dari siapa _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu..bukan urusanmu! Kembalikan!" tangan Hinata mencoba merebut ikat rambut itu kembali, tapi nihil.

Saking paniknya Hinata ingin mengambil benda itu, dirinya lagi-lagi tak sadar kalau jarak antaranya dan Naruto sudah dekat sekali. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak sadar, sampai..

"_Nee~ Sensei_, lagi-lagi jarak kita sedekat ini~" goda Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendekati gadis indigo itu.

"Eh?!" mendengar ucapan Naruto, menyadarkannya kembali dari pikirannya tadi. Gadis itu entah kenapa malah langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"..."

"Kenapa _Sensei _tiba-tiba menutup bibir seperti itu?"

"Ja..jangan pura-pura kau Naruto! Kau kira bisa mengerjai _Sensei_, seperti _Sensei-sensei _lainnya!" pekik gadis itu.

Senyum kecil langsung menghiasi wajah tan Naruto, tingkah _Sensei _di depannya ini benar-benar manis~ "Jadi Hinata-_sensei_ berpikir aku suka mencium dan mengerjai _Sensei-sensei _baru di sekolah ini ya~"

Hinata mengangguk kencang, "I..iya aku mendengar itu dari Iruka_-sensei_! Jadi jangan macam-macam!" jawab gadis itu cepat.

Naruto makin tidak bisa menahan agar tawanya tak meledak.

"Memangnya _Sensei _percaya dengan ucapan Iruka_-sensei_?" tanyanya kembali.

"..." pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam, gadis itu sebenarnya tidak percaya. Pikirannya masih berpikir, mana mungkin Naruto yang notabene adalah adik kecilnya dulu itu suka mencium orang sembarangan. Tapi melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sudah berbeda seratus derajat dari sikapnya dulu..

"I..itu...Pokoknya kembali ikat rambut _Sensei!_!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan _Sensei~_"

"Kembalikan Naruto, Aku mohon!" Hinata mulai kehilangan sisi _Senseinya_, gadis indigo itu mulai merengek kecil pada pemuda pirang di depannya itu.

"Percaya atau tidak?"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, Kau puas kan?!" pekik Hinata kesal.

Senyum di wajah Naruto makin mengembang, "Ayolah Naruto, kembalikan ikat rambut _Sensei!_" rengek gadis indigo itu kembali.

Melihat Hinata yang merengek padanya, membuat Naruto lama-lama bisa memakan _Senseinya _ini karena terlalu menggemaskan.

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau memang _Sensei _ingin sekali kalau ikat rambut ini kembali. Akan kukembalikan~" perkataan Naruto tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata yang cemberut langsung berubah cerah.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya lho, _Sensei_~"

**Jleb,** mendengar kata-kata lanjutan pemuda pirang itu, wajahnya yang tadinya cerah berubah drastis.

"Eh?! Ke..kenapa harus ada syarat?!" pekik gadis itu kesal.

"_Sensei_ mau atau tidak~"

Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang-layang, bagaimana kalau ia menolak syarat Naruto dan tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali ikat rambutnya itu. Terus nanti kalau Gaara tiba-tiba menanyakan kemana ikat rambut pemberiannya itu. Bagaimana?!

"I..Iya, iya! Apa syaratnya?"

"Ta...tapi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh ya!" lanjut gadis itu gugup. Seharusnya dia mampu mengendalikan muridnya ini, tapi ternyata malah akhirnya dia yang di kerjai!

"Nanti akan kuberitahu setelah tiba di rumah _Sensei_." Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata lagi dan secara tiba-tiba..

"_Arigatou_ sudah mempercayaiku~"

**CUP,** Pemuda pirang itu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sekilas Berjalan menjauh dari sisi _Senseinya_ itu, mengambil kembali tasnya yang masih tersimpan rapi di tempat duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang membeku di ruangan itu.

"_Jaa Nee~ Sensei,_ Aku dan teman-temanku akan menunggu di depan gerbang~"

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Tadi itu apa?! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencium keningku!" pekik Hinata ketika tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

**Blush~** wajah gadis itu entah kenapa memerah, Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto kembali terlintas di benaknya membuat wajahnya makin memerah.

"..."

'Kyaaa! Tidak, tidak Hinata, Kau tidak mungkin berdebar-debar dengan Naruto. Naruto yang sejak dulu selalu kuanggap adik kecilku, Aku tidak boleh memerah seperti ini lagi. Naruto itu adik kecilku, titik. Dan ingat bahwa kau itu...'

'Sudah memiliki Gaara..'

"Naruto juga pasti sudah memiliki gadis yang ia sukai, jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Bahkan mengingatku pun tidak."

Hinata segera menepis pikirannya tadi dan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Guru~**

Gadis indigo itu berusaha mengambil handphone di tasnya, berniat menghubungi Gaara. Dengan cepat ia menekan nomor kekasihnya itu.

"..." lama ia menunggu jawaban dari pemuda merah itu, sampai...

"_Moshi-moshi Hinata." akhirnya Gaara mengangkat panggilannya._

"_Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun,"_

"_Kau sudah mau pulang Hinata, akan kujemput sekarang juga." mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, Hinata tersentak kecil._

"_Un, nanti sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan murid-muridku, jadi.." ucapannya terpotong._

"_Lalu kau pulang mengendarai apa dengan murid-muridmu itu?" Gaara benar-benar jenius, tanpa Hinata berbicara pun pemuda merah itu mengerti maksudnya._

"_E..eto a..aku juga tidak tahu Gaara-kun.." jawab gadis itu._

"_Hn, nanti akan kujemput kalian menggunakan mobilku." Ujar Gaara cepat, ingin Hinata menolak permintaan pemuda merah itu tapi.._

"_Tidak ada penolakan."_

"_..." Hah~ Gaara memang keras kepala~_

"_Ba..baiklah, baiklah. Arigatou Gaara-kun. Jaa Nee~"_

"_Aaa~"_

Sambungan terputus, Hinata menghela napasnya pelan. Gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali meninggalkan ruang Guru yang mulai sepi.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**Skip Time~**

"Aku harus cepat, pasti semuanya sudah menungguku sekarang!"

Hinata masih berjalan di lorong sekolah, sampai samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Gadis indigo itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika ia berbelok dari lorong itu..

"..." mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya terkejut.

"Shion-_sensei_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah?! I..iya _Sensei_ tidak apa-apa, _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun~"

Hinata melihat Naruto kini tengah menahan tubuh Shion yang hampir saja terjatuh, dapat ia lihat gadis berambut pirang itu memerah ketika Naruto menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

"_Yokatta~_ Hampir saja _Sensei_ jatuh," ujar Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin _Sensei_ sudah luka-luka~" ucap Shion kembali.

"_Doitashimasite Sensei_!"

...

'Kenapa hatiku jadi kesal seperti ini?' batin Hinata bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang tadi pagi sempat membuat pipi Shion-chan bersemu merah itu..NARUTO.."

'Sepertinya tadi aku sempat mendengar Shion-chan memanggil nama Naruto dengan suffik 'kun'?'

Menyaksikan Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar pada Shion, membuat pikiran Hinata makin kacau. Apa yang ia lihat dari kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata sekarang? Bukannya dia sudah memiliki Gaara. Orang yang menyukainya sepenuh hati dan kekasihnya saat ini. Dia hanya menganggap Naruto itu adik kecilnya, adik kecil yang begitu polos dan cengeng untuknya. Benarkan?

"..."

Tapi sekarang entah kenapa adik kecil yang sering bersamanya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi seorang pemuda pirang yang tinggi, memiliki wajah tampan, dan disukai banyak gadis. Gadis indigo itu teringat kata-kata Neji tadi pagi padanya, ternyata Kakak sepupunya itu tidak salah...

'Naruto-kun sudah benar-benar berubah...'

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Nyahaha Mushi balik lagi, _Gomen_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya kalo telat update XD, dan _gomen_ kalau cerita Mushi jadi tambah gaje gara-gara lama nggak diasah. XD

SIP" _Arigatou_ buat yang sudah meriview chap dua mushi! Dan _Arigatou_ buat para readers ataupun silent reades! XD XD Mushi tetep senang cerita gaje ini ada yang baca juga, nyehehehe XD

**Nah ayo mulai jawab PM :**

**Guest : Sip" Chap Update! XD**

**Dilaedogawa21 : Sip" chap update, Gomen lama~ XD**

**Guest 1 : Sip" chap update! *hidup NaruHina* XD**

**MORPH : Nyahaha untuk sekarang ini masih diminimalisir, tapi chap depan kayaknya akan ada sedikit GaaHina~ #plak# XD**

**LavenderBlueSky : kalo Shion suka Naruto sudah dibahas di chap ini, kalo Naruto tahu Hinata, masih belum~ #plak# XD *Hidup NHL***

**NH : Sip" Chap update! XD**

**Soputan : nyheheeh Arigatou! XD**

**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap dari Mushi, semoga cerita mushi ini nggak gaje yaa *ngarep* #dilempar sendal#**

**Untuk Akhir kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^7\^W^/**

**JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Cuplikan Cerita Sebelumnya~**

**_Menyaksikan Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar pada Shion, membuat pikiran Hinata makin kacau. Apa yang ia lihat dari kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata sekarang? Bukannya dia sudah memiliki Gaara. Orang yang menyukainya sepenuh hati dan kekasihnya saat ini. Dia hanya menganggap Naruto itu adik kecilnya, adik kecil yang begitu polos dan cengeng untuknya. Benarkan?_**

**"_..."_**

**_Tapi sekarang entah kenapa adik kecil yang sering bersamanya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi seorang pemuda pirang yang tinggi, memiliki wajah tampan, dan disukai banyak gadis. Gadis indigo itu teringat kata-kata Neji tadi pagi padanya, ternyata Kakak sepupunya itu tidak salah..._**

**'_Naruto-kun sudah benar-benar berubah...'_**

**Chapter 4 : Help me?!**

"Sebaiknya aku lewat jalan lain saja." Gumam Hinata kembali, setelah melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion, gadis itu seolah-olah tidak ingin menganggu kedua orang itu. Jadi daripada terjadi salah paham, lebih baik dia mencari jalan lain saja~

Ia segera berbalik dari tempat itu dan memilih memutar jalan saja, tapi belum sempat ia berbalik. Buku yang ada di pelukannya sedari tadi tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, entah karena tangannya yang licin atau gemetar. Yang penting gara-gara bukunya yang terjatuh itu, Naruto langsung saja berjalan menuju arah suara tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shion_-sensei_." Ujar Naruto ketika mendengar suara buku terjatuh.

Dan untuk Hinata..

'Kyaa! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, kalau Naruto tahu aku ada disini sejak tadi. Bisa-bisa dia memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!' pekiknya dalam hati, dengan secepat kilat. Gadis indigo itu segera mengambil bukunya kembali, dan untunglah ternyata kecepatan mengambil bukunya itu lebih cepat dari pada langkah kaki Naruto, jadi..

'_Arigatou Kami-sama_~'batin Hinata tenang, dengan cepat ia kembali berbalik dan benar-benar berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah ada lagi barangnya yang terjatuh~

...

**Sedangkan Naruto..**

Begitu pemuda pirang itu menengok ke tikungan jalan tadi, alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Tadi sepertinya aku yakin mendengar suara disini.." gumamnya. Sampai...

"..."

'Apa ini?' Mata Saphirenya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pembatas buku yang terjatuh disana, sepertinya milik orang yang menjatuhkan buku tadi?

"..." pikiran pemuda pirang itu masih melayang-layang, ketika..

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion, gadis pirang itu jadi penasaran dengan gerak-gerik muridnya itu. Dan ikut menyusulnya.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Shion_-sensei_. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya~" ucapnya dan dengan segera berpamitan pada _Senseinya_ itu sebelum semua teman-teman menunggunya di gerbang, tapi..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menoleh ke belakang kembali.

"Shion_-sensei..."_

"_A..ano_, Naruto-kun.." mata Saphire Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik _Senseinya _itu yang menurutnya aneh, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ada apa _Sensei?_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"_E..eto,_ karena kita sudah bertemu disini, Apa kau mau mau makan siang bersama _Sensei_ sekarang?" ujar gadis pirang itu.

Naruto tentu saja kaget dengan permintaan gadis pirang di depannya itu, tapi karena dia sudah punya urusan untuk hari ini..

Dengan sedikit menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, Naruto mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya. "_Gomenne Sensei_~ Hari ini aku dan temanku ingin pergi ke rumah Hinata_-sensei_~" jawabnya singkat.

"Ke rumah Hinata?" Shion sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan muridnya itu,

"Iya, sekali lagi _Gomenne Sensei_~ Kalau _Sensei _mau besok sepertinya aku tidak ada acara jadi mungkin bisa makan siang bersama." Ujarnya begitu melihat raut wajah _Senseinya _berubah.

Shion yang mendengar itu entah kenapa langsung mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap murid pirangnya itu. "Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _Sensei_!" ucapnya untuk yang kedua kalinya,

"Oke!"

...

"Kenapa Naruto-kun ingin pergi kerumah Hinata?" gumam Shion tanpa sadar begitu bayangan Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Gadis itu segera menepis semua perasaannya dan menggeleng pelan, "Hinata kan wali kelas Naruto-kun , lagi pula dia kesana bersama teman-temannya~" gumamnya sekali lagi, seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

'Yah~ setidaknya besok aku dan Naruto-kun bisa makan siang bersama-sama, hihihi~'

.

.

.

.

"Hah, hah~" napas Hinata terengah-engah, gadis itu berlari terlalu kencang, Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia berlari-lari seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berlari..hah..hah~" gumam gadis itu di sela-sela mengambil napas perlahan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk beristhirahat, dengan cepat Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya melihat jalan yang secara tidak sengaja ia ambil setelah. Dan gadis itu benar-benar melupakan sesuatu yang sangat amat penting bagi dirinya sekarang ini..

"Aku harus segera pergi ke..." ucapanya tiba-tiba terpotong,

"..." gadis itu langsung membisu, mata lavendernya mulai kebingungan.

"Di..dimana ini?!" setelah akhirnya otaknya terpasang rapi, Ia terpekik kecil. Inilah hal yang ia lupakan sekarang.

'A..Aku lupa kalau baru mengajar disini, jadi tidak terlalu hapal dengan area-area ini!' batinnya mulai panik, secara sekarang ia sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih bersih kini ada di depannya matanya.

"A..Aku tidak tahu kalau di sekolah ini ternyata ada gedung sebesar ini!" serunya kembali.

'Po..pokoknya sekarang aku harus mencari jalan yang tadi kulewati!' batinnya. Gadis indigo itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berusaha kembali ke jalan yang tadi ia lewati, sampai..

Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah jalan yang bercabang tiga! 'Kyaa! Kenapa tadi aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau melewati ini semua!' pekiknya kembali panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Gara-gara kejadian tadi entah kenapa membuat pikirannya kacau, sampai-sampai ia melupakan juga tentang kebiasaan buruknya ketika kecil dulu. Tidak pernah bisa mengingat jalan, dan selalu saja tersesat. Seperti kejadian tadi pagi itu~

Kakinya terasa lemas karena berlari tadi, akhirnya dengan pasrah gadis itu memilih untuk mengisthirahatkan kakinya lagi di sebuah tempat duduk kecil.

"Pasti semua murid-muridku sudah menunggu sekarang.." gumamnya sedih.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gerbang~**

Naruto kini berlari menuju arah teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"_Gomen Minna_! Aku terlam.." begitu ia mendekati teman-temannya itu, belum sempat mengutarakan semua perkataannya..

**Bletak!** Sakura, gadis merah muda itu berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang yang hanya bisa cengengesan itu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memukul kepala duriannya~

"Naruto _Baka_! Kau tahu kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, padahal kau yang menyarankan ide untuk belajar di rumah Hinata-_sensei _tapi malah kaunya sendiri yang terlambat!" oceh gadis itu tanpa henti. Naruto yang mendengar semua unek-unek sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hehehe_~ Gomenne Minna_~ Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya dengan nada polos.

"Apa?!" Sakura berniat memukul kepala pirang pemuda itu, sebelum..

"..."

"Lho, mana Hinata_-sensei_?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba begitu melihat semua teman-temannya sudah berada disini, tapi _Senseinya_ yang satu itu tidak ada. Pikirannya mulai sedikit panik.

Semua orang disana mengendikkan bahu mereka bersamaan, "Kami tidak tahu, sejak tadi kami menunggu, Hinata_-sensei_ belum datang-datang juga." jawab semuanya.

"Sejak tadi?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Naruto mulai merasa tidak enak, "Apa jangan-jangan.." gumamnya tanpa sadar, membuat semua teman-temannya disana mendengar ucapan itu dan ikut penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan apa Naruto?"

"Eh?! Tidak apa-apa kok, lebih baik aku mencari Hinata_-sensei_ sekarang!" ujarnya cepat, dan segera berbalik kembali meninggalkan semua teman-temannya itu di depan gerbang.

"Kenapa dengannya?" bisik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan ketika melihat gerak-gerik pemuda pirang itu~

.

.

.

.

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

Gadis indigo itu melirik sekilas jam di tangannya, "Sudah pukul empat sore," bisiknya. Hinata benar-benar pasrah sekarang, meski bisa saja dirinya menghubungi Gaara dan meminta pemuda itu untuk mencarinya, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya itu lebih dari ini. Sedangkan berjalan lebih jauh akan membuatnya semakin tersesat di sekolah yang entah kenapa bisa sebesar ini, dan berdiam diri disini juga membuatnya hanya bisa menunggu sampai seseorang menyadari kalau dirinya tidak ada~

"Hah~ Hinata _Baka_, Kau ini masih saja memelihara kebiasaanmu tersesat seperti ini!" rutuk gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Lama berdiam di tempat itu, mengingatkan kembali ketika Hinata kecil dulu. Kebiasaannya yang selalu merepotkan orang-orang sekitarnya ini, dan bagaimana seorang pemuda kecil berambut pirang yang selalu saja bisa menemukannya paling pertama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Flash Back ON :**

Mata lavender Hinata melirik-lirik sekitar, tangan kecilnya yang tak berhenti gemetar karena terlalu takut, dan air mata yang hampir saja jatuh di pipi mungilnya.

"Di..dimana ini?" gumamnya menahan tangis, gadis berambut indigo pendek itu tak henti-hentinya bergumam.

Sepertinya dia tersesat,

**...**

Hari ini sebenarnya semua keluarga besarnya mengadakan sebuah perjalanan kecil di sebuah taman yang terkenal di Konoha, taman yang sangat besar dengan banyak pohon-pohon besar tumbuh di sana~

Hinata dan Naruto tentu saja ikut, secara kedua orang tua mereka sudah berteman sangat lama. Hinata yang terpukau melihat keindahan dan keasrian taman besar itu hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Bagus sekali!" pekiknya kecil.

Naruto yang seperti kita ketahui adalah Naruto Namikaze yang sekarang ini, ikut mengangguk setuju. Tangan mungilnya mengandeng tangan Hinata untuk bermain di tempat kecil berisikan pasir.

"Hinata _Nee-chan,_ Ayo kita kesana!" seru anak kecil pirang itu bersemangat.

"Un!"

**...**

"Haahaaha! Istana pasir buatanku lebih hebat dari punya Nee-chan!" seru Naruto seraya memamerkan karya pasirnya itu pada gadis indigo itu.

Hinata yang melihat itu terkikik kecil, "Un, bagus sekali Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau berbakat membuat istana pasir, Hihihi~" ucapnya.

Anak kecil pirang itu semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar pujian dari Hinata, dan berniat membuat istana yang lebih bagus lagi~

"Yosh! Aku akan buatkan yang satu lagi buat _Nee-chan_!" teriaknya senang, dan kembali berkutat dengan pasir.

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum kecil, Ia juga ingin membuat satu lagi istana pasir seperti Naruto.

"La..la...la..la~" senandung kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya, Hinata masih asyik bermain dengan istana pasir buatannya. Sampai..

"Ah! Itu kan!" mata lavendernya menangkap dua ekor kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik di depan matanya. Senyuman lebar langsung tercipta di wajahnya.

"Cantik sekali~" gumam gadis kecil itu, dan tanpa sadar ia beranjak dari tempat bermain pasir itu dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti kupu-kupu tadi, meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya masih berkutat dengan istana pasirnya.

"Hei~ Kalian mau kemana?" ujar Hinata, tanpa sadar mengikuti kemana arah kupu-kupu itu pergi.

"Tunggu!" melihat kedua kupu-kupu itu makin terbang jauh, Hinata segera berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Dan...

**...**

"Hinata _Nee-chan_! Aku sudah menyelesaikan istana.." Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan hasil karyanya itu langsung menoleh ke arah Nee-channya berada, tapi..

"..." mata Saphirenya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat Hinata sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

"Eh?! _Nee-chan_! Kau dimana?" seru Naruto kecil, ia melihat-lihat kearah semua keluarganya berkumpul. Mungkin Sakura ada disana. Dan ternyata gadis itu juga tidak ada disana!

'Ja..jangan-jangan _Nee-chan_ diculik!' pikiran Naruto ketika masih kecil memang tergolong polos, jadi langsung saja ia berlari menuju tempat _Kaasan dan Tousannya_ berada.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_! Hinata _Nee-chan_ tidak ada!" teriaknya.

**...**

Sedangkan Hinata sekarang..

"Kemana kau kupu-kupu manis?" gadis kecil itu mulai merasa aneh ketika kedua kupu-kupu di depannya itu ternyata sudah terbang jauh, kenapa dia bisa berjalan sejauh ini dari tempatnya tadi!

"..." lama ia terdiam, mata lavendernya menelusuri setiap area itu. Perasaan takut mulai menerjang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Di..dimana ini?"

"Ke..kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disini?" ujarnya gugup, jari-jarinya mulai bergemetar. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit di pelipisnya, dan akhirnya barulah dia sadar akan tindakannya tadi.

"A..apa aku tersesat?!" pekik Hinata takut, airmata langsung menjatuhi pipi mungilnya. Gadis itu memang sangat takut dengan keheningan seperti ini. benar-benar takut.

Dengan hati-hati ia langkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju arah yang tadi ia lewati, akan tetapi..

"..."

"Ke..kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali!" seru gadis kecil itu cemas, melihat jalan yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Padahal tadi ia melewati jalan ini.

"A..aku takut..hiks...hiks..hiks.." isak tangis Hinata mulai terdengar keras, ia benar-benar takut. Gemetar di tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti.

"_Kami-sama_ tolong aku..hiks..hiks."

Hinata mencoba menyenderkan badan mungilnya yang terasa lemas itu di sebuah pohon besar. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

"..."

"..." lama sekali Hinata menunggu, tapi tak seorang pun menemukannya. Gadis itu semakin takut.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..tolong.."

"..."

"Hinata _Nee-chan!"_

**DEG,** suara teriakan yang nyaring itu langsung membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera beranjak dari pohon itu.

"I..itu.."

"Hinata _Nee-chan_, Aku disini Hinata _Nee-chan!"_ suara teriakan itu makin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Gadis kecil itu makin mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menuju sumber suara tadi.

"Hinata _Nee-chan_!"

**Flash Back OFF**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hinata_-sensei_!"

Hati Hinata serasa kembali mencelos begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat amat familiar di telinganya. Wajah cantiknya yang tadi tertunduk lesu, langsung terangkat kembali.

"I..itu.."

"Hinata_-sensei_, Aku disini Hinata_-sensei_!" suara teriakan yang meski sudah berubah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa masih teringat oleh gadis indigo itu.

"Na...Naruto.." Ya, suara Naruto Namikaze. Adik kecilnya yang dulu juga orang yang paling pertama menemukannya. Dan kini pemuda pirang itu kembali bisa menemukannya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin.." Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduk disana, seperti dulu dan mengikuti kearah sumber suara itu. berlari semakin kencang, menuju suara teriakan adik, ah tidak pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata-_sensei_!" suara teriakan itu makin terdengar jelas.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata membalas panggilan pemuda itu, " Na..Naruto! A..aku..aku disini!" teriak gadis itu.

"Hinata_-sensei_! Tunggu disana, Aku akan menyusul!" jawab Naruto yang baru Hinata ketahui berada di balik tembok besar di sampingnya kini.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, ia berpikir pemuda pirang itu akan berbalik jalan untuk menemuinya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" suara teriakan nyaring dari atas tembok besar itu membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya tanpa sadar dan melihat Naruto kini sudah berdiri di atas tembok itu seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Na..Naruto.." gumam Hinata kaget dengan tindakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Lagi-lagi Hinata_-sensei_ tersesat~" ujar Naruto seraya mencoba turun dari tembok tinggi itu.

**DEG,** mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi Hinata merasakan sedikit kejanggalan. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menanyakan semua itu pada Naruto..

**Pluk,** sebuah tangan kekar mendarat di puncak kepalanya dan mengusap lembut rambut indigonya itu.

"_Yokatta_~ Aku sangat mencemaskan anda Hinata_-sensei_~" ucapan Naruto dengan nada yang belum pernah Hinata dengar, sangat lembut. Membuat wajahnya tanpa sadar kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Na..Naruto..Kenapa kau bisa menemukan _Sensei _disini?" tanya Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan... rasa senang di hatinya?

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan _Senseinya_ itu, hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya. Dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, mengajak gadis indigo itu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Na..Naruto.." Hinata masih menunggu jawaban pemuda pirang itu, dan..

Cengiran rubah langsung muncul kembali di wajah tannya, senyuman yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu bisa menemukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya..

Meski Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah berada di depan gerbang, setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit. Dan selama beberapa menit itu, hati Hinata entah kenapa malah berdetak tak karuan?

'Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku hari ini?' batin gadis indigo itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau ternyata sudah kembali di depan gerbang.

"Ta.."

'Bukannya Naruto hanya adik kecil bagiku?'

"Hina.."

'Lalu kenapa dia membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?'

"Hinata_-sensei_!"

"Eh?! I..iya!" detik itu juga Hinata tersentak kaget, mendengar suara teriakan Naruto tengah memanggilnya.

Naruto terkikik pelan melihat reaksi _Senseinya_ itu, "Sepertinya semua sudah menunggu kita," ucapnya kembali.

"Be..benarkah?" gadis indigo itu segera menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya menunggu, dan melihat mereka melambaikan tangan.

'Kukira mereka sudah pulang karena menungguku terlalu lama..' batinnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo, Hinata-_sensei_~" Naruto berniat menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali, tapi..

"..."

"Gaara.." Hinata tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama pemuda merah itu ketika melihat mobil kekasihnya itu sudah terparkir rapi di sana. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan gadis indigo itu dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya, cukup membuat Hinata kaget.

"Na...Naruto.."

"..." Naruto tak memperdulikan panggilan kecil Hinata, dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Hati Hinata makin tidak enak, perlahan ia mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang itu.

**...**

Sedangkan Gaara sekarang, pemuda merah itu segera menghampiri gadis indigo itu. dengan wajah khawatir tentunya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi ia menunggu kekasihnya itu. tapi Hinata tak kunjung datang juga.

"Hinata." ucapnya setelah akhirnya mendekati gadis itu.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara kini sudah berada di dekatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "_Go..gomen_ membuatmu menunggu Gaara-kun." Ucapnya kecil.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa~ Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Gaara, mencoba mengelus lembut rambut indigo Hinata.

"Un, _A..arigatou.._"

Naruto yang melihat adegan kedua orang itu, membuat hatinya kesal. Dia tidak suka melihat siapapun menyentuh Senseinya itu! Wajah memerah Hinata hanya boleh untuknya saja, dan yang boleh menggoda gadis indigo itu hanya dia!

Dan dengan tiba-tiba,

"Oi, Naruto kau mau kemana?" ujar Sakura dan Ino berbarengan melihat tingkah laku pemuda pirang itu.

"..."

**Grep,** tangan kekar Gaara yang semula masih mengelus puncak kepala Hinata langsung berpindah tempat ke..

"Salam kenal namaku Naruto Namikaze~" ujar Naruto.

"Na..Naruto?!" Hinata sedikit kaget melihat kalau pemuda pirang yang tadi masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu kini sudah ada di belakangnya, tepat di belakangnya!

Gaara hanya menatap datar pemuda yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya itu, persis sekali seperti Sasuke~

"Hn, Aku Sabaku no Gaara, kekasih Hinata." jawab pemuda merah itu cepat.

Gadis indigo itu semakin panik, melihat kedua pemuda tampan itu kini sudah menghimpitnya. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah. Hinata sedikit mencoba melirik wajah Naruto, seperti apa ekspresi pemuda pirang itu sekarang. Sedih, kesal, atau bahkan marah..

"..."

'Lho?' Hinata langsung bertanya-tanya begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Seringaian kecil terlihat jelas di mata lavendernya kini, 'A..apa aku salah lihat?' batin gadis itu kembali.

"Oh, jadi kau kekasih Hinata_-sensei_~"

"Ya."

Seringaian Naruto makin terlihat. Hinata makin bingung. 'Sekarang Naruto mau apa?!' pikirnya panik.

Dan tak disangka-sangka...

**Grep,** "Eh?!" Hinata terpekik kaget begitu sebuah tangan kekar kini menariknya ke dalam dada bidang milik..

"Kau pasti terkejut mengetahui siapa aku~"

'Naruto!'

"Hn, Aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan Hinata dari pelukanmu." Gaara mencoba melepaskan kekasihnya itu dari pemuda tan di depannya itu.

"Hee~ Aku ini teman masa kecil Hinata_-sensei_, dan yang akan menjadi calon suaminya di masa depan~"

**Jleb,** Hati Hinata hampir jatuh mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat, amat tiba-tiba di situasi seperti ini!

Di depan Gaara!

"..."

'EH! Jadi selama ini, ternyata Naruto ingat!'

Satu hal yang ia lupakan dari adik kecilnya, satu hal yang sangat amat fatal baginya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto itu termasuk anak kecil yang sejak dulu selalu akan ingat dengan janjinya, selalu menepatinya, Dan hampir tidak pernah mengingkarinya sedikit pun!

"..."

Jadi sebenarnya itu baik atau tidak?

Melihat kekasih dan adik kecilnya kini saling berhadapan?

'Hu..huwaaa! Bagaimana ini!' pekiknya dalam hati. (lagi?)

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

_Minna_! Mushi balik lagi, dengan update yang Mushi kira sudah cepat, *di tabok* nyehehe XD Nah untuk chap ini Gaara dan Naruto sudah bertemu dan ternyata Naruto sudah ingat dengan Hinata *yeyeyeyey* XD

Nah mumpung Mushi lagi baik, akan memberikan sedikit bocoran untuk cerita selanjutnya. #digampar# _Gomen,gomen_ Cuma bercanda kok XD, Mushi kan selalu baik~ #plak#digampar readers#

**Cerita selanjutnya :**

"**Kau benar baik-baik saja?"**

"**I..iya Arigatou Ga.."**

"**Wah cerah sekali ya pemandangannya!"**

"**Naruto maksudmu langitnya, Baka! Dan jangan menganggu Hinata-sensei dan kekasihnya bicara!"**

"**Kita jadi makan siang bersama kan Naruto-kun?"**

"**Oke, Sensei~"**

"**Naruto.."**

"**Oh ternyata Hinata-sensei juga makan siang disini~ Kita boleh ikut?"**

"**Bu..bukan begitu cara memotong okonomiyakinya Naruto, seperti ini. Ah wajahmu belepotan saus seperti itu!"**

"**Hehehe~ Hinata-sensei memang cocok untuk menjadi istriku nanti~"**

**Brush!**

"**Eh?!"**

"**Ta..tadi aku tidak sengaja Gaara! Su..sungguh!"**

"**Kalau begitu aku juga potongkan."**

"**Hinata-sensei punyaku lagi dong~"**

"**Eh?!"**

**Stoppp! Yak segitu aja deh cerita yang bisa Mushi kasi, yang penting semua udah pada tahu kalau untuk chap selanjutnya ada perang antara Naruto VS Gaara, Muahahaha *tawa setan* #keselek langsung guling-guling di aspal#**

**Jawaban PM :**

**Guest 1 : Sip" chap Update! XD *Hidup NaruHina!***

**JearlyTheNinja : Sip" chap Update! XD**

**Candy carroline : Arigatou! TOT/ sip" chap update! XD **

**Dilaedogawa12 : Arigatou! TOT/ Sip" chap Update! XD**

**MORPH : Arigatou! TOT/ Wah kalau untuk itu Mushi nggak jamin yaa #digampar# XD**

**Soputan : Sip" chap Update! XD**

**Guest 2 : Iya Mushi suka buat Naruto jahilin Hinata hihihihi *ketawa nista* langsung digampar* Ketemu dong~ Sip" chap Update! XD Apakah ini sudah cepat? #plak#**

**Nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuap Mushi!**

**Arigatou buat yang sudah me riview dan membaca fic gaje Mushi. Untuk para silent readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca juga Mushi ucapkan Arigatou! Lho? Nyhehehehe XD**

**Untuk Akhir kata! **

**SILAKAN RIVIEW! \^O^/\^v^7**

**JAA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan Cerita Sebelumnya~**

"_**Hee~ Aku ini teman masa kecil Hinata-sensei, dan yang akan menjadi calon suaminya di masa depan~"**_

_**Jleb, Hati Hinata hampir jatuh mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat, amat tiba-tiba di situasi seperti ini!**_

_**Di depan Gaara!**_

"_**..."**_

'_**EH! Jadi selama ini, ternyata Naruto ingat!'**_

_**Satu hal yang ia lupakan dari adik kecilnya, satu hal yang sangat amat fatal baginya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto itu termasuk anak kecil yang sejak dulu selalu akan ingat dengan janjinya, selalu menepatinya, Dan hampir tidak pernah mengingkarinya sedikit pun!**_

"_**..."**_

_**Jadi sebenarnya itu baik atau tidak?**_

_**Melihat kekasih dan adik kecilnya kini saling berhadapan? **_

'_**Hu..huwaaa! Bagaimana ini!' pekiknya dalam hati. (lagi?)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Stop You Two!**

Mata Lavender sukses terbelalak lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ketika mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memeluknya. Mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Naruto, Gaara, Naruto lagi, Gaara lagi..

"_A..ano_.." ujarnya sedikit gugup begitu melihat jelas percikan-percikan api kecil antara kedua pemuda ini.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku, jangan mendekati kekasihku." Ucap pemuda merah itu datar, meski perkataan Naruto tadi itu membuatnya tersentak kaget, tapi untunglah bisa ia tutupi dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Hee~ Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, Kau mau apa?" balas Naruto cepat.

"Ka..kalian berdua hentikan.."

"Lepaskan Hinata sekarang juga," tangan kekar Gaara dengan cepat terulur pada gadis indigo yang kini tengah di peluk, berusaha melepas pelukan pemuda pirang di depannya itu dan menarik cepat Hinata ke dalam genggamannya.

"Cih~" decihan kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto.

**Sret,** dan dengan sekali tarik. "Ayo kita pulang Hinata," ujar Gaara seraya membawa Hinata menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Ta..tapi murid-murid ingin belajar di rumahku, Gaara-kun." Bisik Hinata, dan perkataan gadis itu cukup untuk membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba melihat beberapa murid di sana dan tentu saja ia bisa melihat senyum, ah tidak seringaian kemenangan dari pemuda pirang yang tadi sempat membuatnya kesal setengah mati!

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian semua ikut saja aku." Ucap Gaara cepat, dan menarik kembali Hinata menjauh dari sana.

"_Arigatou_!" teriak semua murid-murid di sana, minus Sasuke tentunya~

...

"_A..Arigatou_ Gaara.." bisik Hinata kecil,

"..." Mendengar pernyataan gadis indigo di sampingnya ini. Mata Jadenya menatap Hinata sekilas.

"Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu tadi, Hinata." ujarnya, yang membuat Hinata tertunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"I..iya _gomen._." di balik tundukan wajahnya, gadis indigo itu melihat sekilas Naruto yang kini berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua bersama teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda pirang itu, tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau ia ingat tentang Hinata, padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, 'Dan yang lebih membuatku kaget..'

'Kenapa dia masih saja memegang janji beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, Apa Naruto...' batin Hinata, berusaha memikirkan kejadian tadi, wajahnya yang tertunduk perlahan-lahan terangkat kembali. Gadis itu mampu melihat wajah Gaara, membuatnya langsung tersentak dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

'A..aku sudah memiliki Gaara-kun, dan Naruto mungkin saja dia menyukai Shion-chan. Pasti Naruto hanya bercanda saja berbicara seperti itu~' batinnya lagi, mengeyahkan pikirannya tentang Naruto.

'Pasti!'

...

**Sedangkan Naruto~**

"Naruto, nanti kau harus menjelaskan semua kejadian itu padaku!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

"Hee~ Tapi Sakura-chan~" Niat untuk menolak langsung menghilang begitu melihat kepalan tangan Sakura.

"Hah~ Baiklah~"

"Hahaha~ Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau dan Hinata_-sensei_ sudah berteman sejak kecil~" mendengar perkataan Sakura, mau tak mau Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Setelah akhirnya Gaara mengambil kembali mobilnya, kini pemuda merah itu mencoba membukakan pintu mobil bagi semua murid Hinata.

"Baiklah kalian semua bisa duduk di belakang~" ucap Gaara dan di jawab anggukan semuanya.

"Oke~" teriak Sakura dan Karin bersamaan, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka berdua segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk bersama.

"Sasuke-kun ayo duduk bersamaku!" pemuda raven yang mendengar teriakan kedua gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk tepat di samping Naruto.

"Berisik." Gumamnya kecil.

"Hinata kau duduk di depan bersamaku." Ujar Gaara, menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk, gadis indigo itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"I..iya." ujar Hinata seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil milik Gaara, sampai tanpa sadar mata lavendernya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah Naruto, dan..

Lavender bertemu Saphire, pandangan kedua orang itu bertemu. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau tersentak kaget, karena ketahuan tengah melihat pemuda pirang itu, Ia dengan cepat langsung memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian memilih duduk dengan manis di samping kekasihnya, Gaara.

Dan untuk Naruto, pemuda tan itu tentu saja menyeringai senang, melihat tingkah laku Hinata tadi, 'Manisnya~'

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Ucap Gaara sambil menstarter dan perlahan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, inginnya pemuda merah itu mempercepat laju kendaraannya itu karena suasana hatinya sedang kesal. Tapi melihat ada Hinata serta murid-murid gadis itu di dalam mobilnya, Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk kali ini.

...

**Dan dalam perjalanan~**

Gaara masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata tadi. Pasalnya ketika tadi ia lama sekali menunggu kedatangan Hinata di gerbang sekolah, membuatnya panik. Sampai akhirnya, sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam gedung besar tersebut dan melihat keadaan, Hinata malah keluar dari gedung itu dengan seorang pemuda pirang, tentu hal itu membuat pikiran Gaara masih melayang-layang sejak tadi~

Dan demi memuaskan rasa penasaran sekaligus memecahkan keheningan yang entah kenapa sudah tercipta sejak ia mulai melajukan mobilnya ini,

"Hinata," ujarnya, membuat gadis yang mendengar itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kenapa kau lama sekali tidak keluar dari gedung sekolah itu?" tanya Gaara, Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara,

Mana mungkin dia katakan kalau tadi gadis itu sempat tersesat di gedung sekolah yang luar biasa besar, Kan malu~ jadi yang bisa ia katakan sekarang hanyalah sebuah senyuman kecil dan, "Ah! Ta...tadi aku lupa mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di meja guru, dan memilih untuk balik lagi ke sana~" jelas Hinata singkat.

Seakan-akan Gaara masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan gadis itu, "Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"I..iya _Arigatou_ Ga.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba..

"Wah cerah sekali ya pemandangannya!" suara nyaring Naruto menghentakan pikiran gadis indigo itu, Hinata dan Gaara yang mendengar suara teriakan Naruto pun segera melirik kearah kursi belakang, sebelum..

**DUK**, Sakura tanpa aba-aba langsung saja memukul kepala pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu, "Naruto maksudmu langitnya, _Baka!_! Dan jangan menganggu Hinata_-sensei_ dan kekasihnya bicara!" serunya kesal. Naruto yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba gadis itu hanya bisa meringis kecil, dan memalingkan wajahnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Habis aku kan tidak suka berdiam diri terus seperti tadi~" kilahnya cepat, membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Tapi waktumu tidak tepat, _Baka_!" seru Sakura lagi, gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau ternyata suaranya lebih besar dari suara Naruto tadi.

Melihat kedua orang yang tengah saling bertengkar kecil itu, tak ayal membuat semua orang disana mau tak mau tertawa. Yah sepertinya suasana bak kuburan tadi sudah berangsur-angsur menghilang dan digantikan oleh teriakan-teriakan kecil dari duo pembuat ribut ini~

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya mobil Gaara berserta rombongannya sampai juga di rumah Hinata, semua murid termasuk Hinata segera turun dari kendaraan itu.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara tidak ikut serta turun dari mobilnya langsung mengernyit bingung, Ia segera menghampiri kembali kekasihnya itu.

"_A..ano_ Gaara-kun, Kau tidak ikut masuk ke rumahku? Nanti kita bisa makan malam bersama." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut makan malam disini?" tanyanya balik, dan tentu saja Hinata menggeleng kecil.

"Un, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula kalau makan bersama-sama akan lebih menyenangkan kan?"

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tampannya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu bahan-bahan untuk memasak."

"Eh?! Ti..tidak usah, nanti aku akan membelinya sendiri!"

Kesal, Mata Saphire Naruto menyipit ketika melihat Hinata berbicara sambil tersenyum kecil dengan pemuda merah yang masih ada di dalam mobil itu. Tanpa sadar pemuda pirang itu mendecih, dan..

"Hinata_-sensei_, berapa lama lagi kami menunggu~" ujar Naruto yang entah kenapa menekankan setiap kata-katanya tadi. Membuat Hinata tersentak dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto kemudian kembali lagi pada Gaara.

"Akan kubelikan, lebih baik kau segera mengajak mereka untuk belajar~"

Hinata sepertinya tidak bisa lagi menolak permintaan pemuda merah itu, dia hanya bisa mengangguk paham, "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, _A..arigatou_ Gaara-kun.." ucapnya.

"Hn," pemuda merah itu segera menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan perlahan melajukan kendaraannya itu menjauh dari rumah Hinata.

"..." mata Hinata masih mengawasi kendaraan Gaara yang melaju semakin jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hinata_-sensei_," panggil Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, I..iya, _Gomen_ membuat kalian menunggu.." ujarnya cepat, gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya tadi, dan berjalan menghampiri murid-muridnya.

**Duak!** "Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata_-sensei_, Naruto saja yang tidak sabaran!" seru Sakura seraya memukul kembali kepala pirang pemuda tan itu.

"_I..ittai_ Sakura-chan!" ringis Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Hihihi, baiklah lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, _Sensei _tidak ingin kalian pulang malam~" ucapnya, segera mengambil kunci rumah dan membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Ayo masuk," pinta gadis itu kembali.

"_Ha'i!_" Sakura berserta teman-temannya segera memasuki rumah besar _Senseinya_, kecuali..

"Naruto, tunggu.."

Mendengar Hinata memanggil pemuda pirang itu membuat langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, Mata Saphirenya langsung melihat gadis indigo yang kini ternyata masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-_sensei~_"

"Ka..kau membohongiku.." ujar Hinata tanpa sadar, gadis itu balas menatap mata Saphire muridnya yang satu ini.

"Membohongi apa?" Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati Hinata, gadis itu memundurkan dirinya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau.." belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku adalah adik kecil yang dulu sering bermain bersamamu."

Gadis indigo itu diam membeku, Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil, "I..iya.."

"Lalu Hinata-_sensei_ ingin apa?"

"Eh?"

"Apa Hinata-_sensei _ingin memberitahu kalau ternyata _Sensei_ sudah memiliki kekasih~"

**DEG,** hati Hinata serasa mencelos mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang begitu menohoknya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan, bukan itu!

"Bu..bukan itu Naruto, A..aku hanya ingin.."

"Asal Hinata_-sensei_ tahu, Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan _Sensei _pada pemuda merah itu."

Hinata tersentak kembali mendengar perkataan adik kecilnya itu, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menyangkal semua kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan padanya.

"Ta..tapi Naruto, Aku.."

Naruto semakin berjalan mendekati Hinata, jarak antara kedua orang itu semakin dekat. Hinata mau tak mau hanya bisa menundukan lagi wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang kini sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Hembusan napas pemuda pirang itu bahkan perlahan-lahan mengenai pipinya.

"Lihat wajahku Hinata _Nee-chan_."

"Eh?" kata '_Nee-chan'_ yang terdengar dari bibir Naruto, mengagetkan telinga Hinata, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya. Hinata kini dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, hati gadis itu berdetak kencang, Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,

'Hinata,' suara Gaara tiba-tiba terngiang di pikiran Hinata, sontak saja ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"_Go..gomen_!" pekiknya, berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari hadapannya,

"..."

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kini masih saja memandanginya, pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang, Ia mengerang kecil. "Cih, tak kusangka bisa serumit ini!" gumamnya.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

**Di dalam Rumah~**

"Jadi kita akan belajar dimana Hinata-_sensei_?" tanya Karin dan Sakura bersamaan, semua muridnya itu masih menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Ka..kalau begitu kita belajar disini saja." Mendengar jawaban dari Senseinya itu, langsung saja Sakura berserta yang lainnya segera duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang terbilang cukup besar.

"_Sensei_, akan mengambil buku referensi kalian dulu~"

Hinata juga segera menaruh tas kecilnya di meja, dan berbalik keluar dari ruang tamu untuk mengambil beberapa buku untuk referensi murid-muridnya, sampai ketika ia hendak berjalan keluar..

**Duk,** Hinata tidak melihat kalau sedari tadi seorang pemuda ternyata masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu. Membuatnya serentak mengadahkan wajah ke atas dan melihat..

"Na..Naruto.." gumam gadis itu kaget, ternyata sejak kejadian di luar tadi Naruto belum sempat memasuki ruang tamu dan berdiri disini..

"..." pemuda pirang itu tidak merespon perkataan Hinata, Ia langsung saja melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Senseinya.

"Yoo!" teriak Naruto, ketika masuk ke ruangan (bukan padanya)

"Kenapa kau lama sekali di luar!" (Sakura)

"Heheehe, _Gomen _Sakura-chan~"

"..." gadis indigo yang masih diam terpaku mendengar suara teriakan Naruto di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Kenapa dengannya? Tadi mencoba mendekatiku, sekarang...' Hinata entah kenapa sedikit geram dengan perubahan pemuda pirang yang notabene adik kecilnya dulu, tadi berniat menggoda serta mendekatinya, sedangkan sekarang..

Pura-pura tidak dengar akan ucapannya, dan mengacuhkannya!

'Argggh! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sifat Naruto sekarang!' pekik Hinata dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'Biarkan saja!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tak sampai beberapa menit, Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu, dimana semua murid-murid menunggunya. Perasaan kesalnya tadi sedikit demi sedikit pun mulai menghilang~

"_Gomen_ membuat kalian menunggu~" ujar gadis indigo itu, seraya mencoba dudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa kecil yang ada disana.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _Sensei!_" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah _aka_ Karin.

Senyum kecil pun terlihat di wajah Hinata begitu mendengar perkataan gadis merah itu, Ia langsung saja membuka halaman-halaman buku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Jadi bagian mana yang kalian ingin tanyakan pada _Sensei_?" tanya gadis itu mulai memulai pelajaran.

"Kita semua tidak mengerti kapan menggunakan _Present Perfect Continuous tense_ ini, _Sensei_~" tanya Sakura balik, gadis merah muda itu segera menyodorkan bukunya pada Hinata.

"Coba _Sensei_ lihat.."

Mata lavender Hinata mengecek buku yang di berikan Sakura padanya, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. Mengadahkan wajahnya, dan memulai penjelasan..

"Jadi kita menggunakan _Tense_ ini ketika membicarakan tentang kejadian atau sesuatu yang di mulai saat lampau dan masih berlangsung sampai saat ini," mendengar penjelasan _Senseinya_, semua yang ada disana mengangguk paham.

"Contohnya, _She__has been working__at that company for three years._ Nah kita bisa mengetahuinya lebih gampang kalau membuat perbandingan seperti ini.." gadis indigo itu mengambil sebuah kertas dari tas kecilnya, tanpa menyadari lagi sebuah benda miliknya terjatuh.

"Begini.." Hinata menggambar sebuah perbandingan di kertasnya, semua masih memperhatikan. Kecuali..

'Apa ini?' Naruto yang sebenarnya memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya pelajaran, melirikan mata Saphirenya ke segala penjuru rumah Hinata, sampai matanya itu tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tas kecil _Senseinya_ tadi ketika mengambil kertas...

Tangan kekarnya mengambil sebuah buku yang terjatuh itu, dan meneliti kembali buku apa itu..

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sampul buku ini?' pikiran Naruto mulai melayang-layang, mencoba mengingat kembali memorinya. Sampai akhirnya...

"..."

'Ooh~' seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah tampannya, tanpa sadar pemuda pirang itu terkikik kecil. Perlahan-lahan mengembalikan buku yang ia ambil tadi ke tas kecil _Senseinya_ itu, dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Mencoba memfokuskan lagi pikirannya pada penjelasan Hinata.

'Kena kau Hinata _Nee-chan~_'

**OoOOoOoOoOooO**

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh menit menjelaskan

"Jadi dari penjelasan _Sensei _tadi, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Hinata melihat semua murid-muridnya apa ada yang tidak mengerti. Dan..

"Aku _Sensei~_" alangkah terkejutnya gadis indigo itu ketika mendengar suara cempreng Naruto padanya.

'Tadi mengacuhkanku sekarang malah berubah sikap seperti ini! Sebenarnya maunya apa sih!' seru Hinata, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tadi sedikit panas? Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, bagian mana?"

Naruto terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak, sampai..

"Kalau kalimat saya yang ini benar tidak?"

"Coba kau katakan pada _Sensei._."

"Oke," Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Hinata mau tak mau penasaran dengan apa yang mau diucapkan pemuda pirang ini, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya..

"_I Have Been Waiting You for a long time,"_

**DEG,** Hati Hinata serasa hampir lepas ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, sebagai Sensei di bidang bahasa inggris sudah tentu gadis indigo ini mengerti arti kata pemuda pirang di depannya itu.

'Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama..'

Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk sekilas, Ia masih tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto di hadapannya sekarang. dan ternyata tidak hanya dia yang kaget, melainkan semua teman-teman Naruto termasuk Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan terkejut, tumben sekali seorang Naruto yang terkenal paling payah dalam pelajaran apapun bisa berbahasa inggris selancar itu!

"Bagaimana _Sensei,_ Apa kalimatku tadi benar?" tanya Naruto.

"..." pikiran Hinata seakan masih melayang-layang, gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam...

"Hinata_-sensei_, bagaimana kalimatku tadi?" tanya Naruto kembali, tapi..

"..." **Siing~ **

Masih tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sang _Sensei,_ akhirnya terpaksa Naruto menggunakan cara terakhirnya yaitu...

Pemuda pirang itu perlahan mendekati Hinata yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya, tidak menyadari sedikit pun kedatangannya, sampai..

"Kalau _Sensei _diam terus seperti ini, Nanti aku cium lho~" bisik Naruto kecil di telinga Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu..

"..."

"Kyaa! Naruto _Baka_!" tanpa sadar lengan Hinata mendorong kuat-kuat pemuda pirang yang tadi berdiri dekat sekali dengannya sampai terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya.

**Bruk,**_ "Ittai~"_ pemuda pirang itu meringis kecil seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur gara-gara dorongan Hinata.

"Ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendekati _Sensei _seperti itu?!" tanya Hinata cepat, gadis indigo itu masih belum bisa mengatur napasnya yang entah kenapa jadi memburu seperti ini.

"Habisnya dari tadi _Sensei _aku panggil-panggil tidak menyahut juga~" ujar Naruto, bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi dan mencoba duduk kembali di samping teman-temannya yang masih menatap adegan kedua orang di depan mereka ini tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"..."

"Eh..Benarkah?" tanya Hinata balik, dan tentu saja diiringi anggukan kompak semua murid-muridnya, membuat gadis itu malu~

"_Go..gomen_.." ujarnya kecil.

"Jadi _Sensei._."

"Ya?"

"Hah~ kalimatku yang tadi itu benar atau tidak?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"I..itu benar! Benar sekali, ternyata kau sudah bisa!" jawab gadis indigo itu kikuk, Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi dan mencoba melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Apa kalian semua sudah mengerti?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya _Sensei!_!" ujar semuanya kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita.."

Belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

**Tin, tin!** Suara klakson mobil menghentikan perkataannya, 'Sepertinya Gaara-kun sudah datang~' batin gadis itu.

"Coba kalian kerjakan dulu soal-soal di buku itu halaman dua puluh, _Sensei_ akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian semua~" ucap Hinata, seraya beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu~

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata segera berlari kecil menuju teras rumahnya untuk membuka pintu,

**Krek,** ketika ia membuka pintu Gaara tentu saja sudah berdiri di depan sana dengan membawa sekantong penuh bahan-bahan makanan~

"_Gomen_ membuatmu menunggu~"

"Ah~ Ti..tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun, _Arigatou_ sudah mau membelikanku bahan-bahan untuk memasak~" ujar Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara.

"Kau itu kekasihku Hinata, jadi apapun untukmu tidak akan membuatku repot~" goda pemuda merah itu pada Hinata, yang membuat gadis indigo itu memerah dalam sekejap~

"_Ha..Ha'i_.."

"Baiklah, dimana sekarang aku bisa menaruh kantong-kantong besar ini?"

"Ah! A..ayo ke dapur! Aku juga ingin membuatkan minuman untuk murid-muridku~" ujar Hinata mencoba mengambil kantong belanjaan Gaara, tapi langsung di tepis lembut oleh pemuda merah itu.

"Biar aku yang bawa, Kau tinggal masak saja~"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke Ruang Tamu~**

Kalimat yang tadi di katakan oleh Naruto masih membuat semua teman-temannya penasaran, dan alhasil.

"Hee~ Naruto sejak kapan kau bisa berbahas inggris secepat itu?" tanya Sakura, diikuti anggukan kecil dari Karin.

"Iya, setahuku kau kan payah dalam urusan belajar seperti ini?" tanya gadis merah itu kembali.

Sementara Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya. "Habis kalau yang mengajariku Hinata_-sensei_, entah kenapa otakku yang lambat ini jadi pintar!" serunya senang,

Semua sweatdrop,

"Jadi kalau bukan Hinata_-sensei_, otakmu yang _Dobe_ itu tidak berputar-putar~" ujar Sasuke ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Hei! _Teme_ jangan mengejek kemampuan belajarku!"

"_Nee~_ Naruto.."

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto kini melihat jelas seringaian kecil dari wajah gadis merah muda itu, perlahan-lahan Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, dan..

"Hahaha! Sekarang teman kita yang satu ini akhirnya pernah suka dengan gadis juga!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengacak rambut durian Naruto, merasa bangga dengan temannya yang akhirnya menyukai seseorang juga setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah~

"Ah! Sakura-chan jangan mengacak rambutku!"

"Hehehe~ _Nee, Nee~ _sejak kapan kau mengenal Hinata_-sensei_?" tanya gadis itu, masih dalam posisi mengacak rambut pemuda pirang ini.

"Kalau kubilang lebih dari enam tahun bagaimana?" jawab Naruto polos, Ia berusaha menarik tangan Sakura agar tidak menghancurkan rambutnya.

"..."

Sakura terkejut dan langsung saja mencubit keras pipi Naruto, "Haa! Yang benar Naruto!?" tanya gadis itu semangat, Karin membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam entah shock atau memang tidak perduli~

"_I..ittai_! Sakura-chan!" tangan kekar Naruto berusaha menarik cubitan Sakura, hingga tak ayal karena terlalu kuat tarikan tangannya, jadi..

"Waa!"

**Bruk!**

"_Ittai!"_

**OoOoooOooOoOooOo**

**Dapur~**

"Kau akan memasak apa hari ini Hinata?" Gaara yang sedari tadi masih terduduk di belakang Hinata, mencoba bertanya pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Mungkin aku akan memasak sup wortel, ayam goreng, nasi goreng keju, dan ramen~" jawab Hinata, masih tetap berkutat membuat minuman untuk murid-muridnya.

"Ramen? Kau kan jarang membuat makanan seperti itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara sedikit membuat Hinata tersentak, Ia memang jarang membuat ramen, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Karena _Kaasannya_ selalu memarahinya untuk tidak memakan makanan cepat saji seperti itu~ Hah~

"I..itu.." gadis indigo itu berusaha mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat, sampai..

"Dulu Naruto suka sekali dengan yang namanya Ramen, jadi untuk merayakan pertemuan kembali dengannya, tidak.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh.

**Bruk,** gadis itu tersentak kaget, dan dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatannya tadi,

"Suara apa itu?" ujarnya seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur dan memastikan keadaan.

Tanpa ia sadari..

"Naruto ya.." gumam Gaara.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Hinata yakin suara terjatuh tadi berasal dari arah ruang tamu, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, dan begitu ia hendak masuk..

"Apa yang ter..."

Betapa kagetnya gadis indigo itu melihat pemandangan di sana..

"Na..Naruto..Sakura.." gumamnya kecil, kini Naruto dan Sakura dalam posisi yang sulit di jelaskan. Gadis merah muda itu berada tepat di atas Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu berada di bawah Sakura. Kedua rambut mereka hampir saling bersentuhan, dan wajah keduanya yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat..

Mendengar gumaman Hinata, tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura secepat kilat membetulkan posisi mereka masing-masing,

"Ah! _Gomen Sensei_! Tadi kita tak sengaja bercanda-canda, dan akhirnya begini, hehehe~"

**Bletak,** Sakura kembali memukul kecil kepala Naruto, "Makanya jangan menarik tanganku sekeras itu!" serunya kesal.

"Hee! Kan Sakura-chan duluan yang menggodaku!"

"Kau berani membantah kata-kataku Naruto?" pernyataan Sakura, membuat pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya takut.

"Ah! Ti..tidak kok, hahaha~"

"..." pikiran Hinata masih melayang-layang dengan kejadian tadi, Naruto dan Sakura yang hampir saja...

"_Sensei?_?"

"Eh?! I..iya tidak apa-apa kok, _Sensei_ kira kalian kenapa-napa. Kalau begitu _Sensei _mau kembali ke dapur dulu~" ujar Hinata cepat, menyingkirkan lagi perasaannya tadi jauh-jauh.

'Apa yang kupikirkan~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu tiga jam, dua jam untuk belajar dan sisanya untuk makan malam bersama, (masakan Hinata langsung di puji habis-habisan oleh semuanya, Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil merasakan ayam goreng buatan Senseinya itu, Naruto yang tak kalah hebohnya menyantap ramen buatan Hinata bahkan sampai menambah tiga kali~). Dan tak lupa berusaha saling mengenalkan diri. Yah walaupun Hinata dan Naruto sudah mengenal sejak lama, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berkenalan kembali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu~

**...**

Waktu kini menunjukan pukul 19.00 p.m, matahari sudah terbenam dan waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Hinata sendiri tidak ingin murid-muridnya pulang terlalu malam.

"Kalau begitu kami semua pamit pulang dulu _Sensei_~" ujar Karin dan Sakura bersamaan, semuanya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, kemudian berjalan menuju teras depan.

"Iya, _Arigatou _sudah mau mampir ke rumah _Sensei~_"

"Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih _Sensei,_ karena sudah mau mengajarkan kami semua!" seru gadis merah muda itu.

"Hihi~ Baiklah~"

"Ayo, kalian semua akan kuantar pulang~" ujar Gaara,

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Gaara-san?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula kan aku sendiri yang mengantarkan kalian kesini~" Pemuda merah itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata, dan..

**Cup,** sebuah kecupan singkat di kening ia berikan pada kekasihnya, membuat semua yang melihat kedua pasangannya itu bersiul kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu~"

"I..iya, hati-hati Gaara-kun.." ucap Hinata berusaha menahan gugup. Gaara segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah besar Hinata, dan kembali menuju mobilnya diikuti Sakura, Sasuke, dan Karin.. tapi..

"..."

Tidak bagi Naruto

Melihat tingkah Gaara tadi membuat hatinya panas, Ia serasa ingin menculik _Senseinya_ itu dan membawa jauh-jauh dari hadapan pemuda merah ini.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya, Naruto malah berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Gadis indigo itu tentu saja bingung..

"Na..Naruto..Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Nanti." Jawab Naruto singkat, dan semakin berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ka..kau mau apa?"

"..." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia membuka tas yang ia bawa.

Hinata masih memandang tingkah laku Naruto, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu?

"Kau sedang mencari apa Naruto?" tanyanya kembali.

"..." Naruto masih terdiam, sampai...

"Ini.." pemuda pirang itu membetulkan kembali posisi tasnya dan melihat wajah Hinata sekarang, tangan kekarnya langsung menepuk kecil kepala gadis indigo itu pelan.

Hinata masih bertanya-tanya, 'Ini?' Ia segera mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya sengaja Naruto berikan padanya di atas kepalanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat..

"Eh?!" gadis itu terpekik kecil. Pembatas buku miliknya!

"_Nee~,_ Hinata _Nee-chan_~"

"..." Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Naruto, semburat merah terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"I..iya.."

"Kebiasaanmu sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, _Nee-chan_~" wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekati Hinata.

"Di..dimana kau menemukan ini Naruto?"

"Mau tahu?"

"I..itu.."

Melihat tingkah gugup Hinata membuat perasaan Naruto tadi yang kesal melihat kemesraan Gaara dan _Senseinya_ itu, menguap seketika. Senyum rubah pun kini sudah terlihat di wajah tampannya. Membuat Hinata makin kalang kabut,

"A..aku tidak sengaja..."

Merasa cukup puas melihat kegugupan Hinata, akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga~

"Selamat malam, _Nee-chan_~" pemuda pirang itu mengangkat dagu Hinata lembut, dan..

**Cup, **sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan ia berikan pada Hinata,

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu~" ujar Naruto, segera melenggang pergi sebelum akhirnya..

"..."

"Eh! Na..Naruto _BAKA!"_ pekik Hinata kesal, karena lagi-lagi ia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menciumnya.

'_Baka!' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari berikutnya~**

**Pagi~**

Seperti biasa Gaara yang selalu setia menunggu Hinata, dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berangkat bersama~

Pikiran Hinata masih melayang-layang tentang kejadia kemarin, Naruto yang tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium pipinya itu, mau tak mau membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, ketika mereka tengah berada di perjalanan menuju ke Konoha Gakuen~

"Eh! I..iya aku baik-baik saja kok Gaara-kun!"

"Oh, iya. Nanti siang kau bisa kan makan bersamaku, Aku dengar-dengar ada pembukaan restourant _okonamiyaki_ di sekitar sekolahmu~"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan Gaara, jadi ia mengangguk kecil, "Te..tentu saja bisa Gaara-kun~"

"Baguslah, nanti kau pulang pukul berapa?"

Hinata mengecek jam tangannya, "Mungkin sekitar pukul satu siang, hari ini semua guru pulang cepat~" jawabnya.

"Oke, pukul satu aku menjemputmu~"

"I..iya."

...

**Setelah beberapa menit~**

"Ah sepertinya sudah sampai!" berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya yang tadi sedikit berantakan, akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah pemuda merah itu, tak lupa kecupan kecil di kening yang Gaara berikan untuknya,

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu nanti Gaara-kun!"

'"Ya~"

**OooOOoOoooOooOoO**

**Teng~teng~ teng~ bel terakhir sekolah berbunyi nyaring~**

Waktu benar-benar berlalu cepat, sampai tak Hinata sangka akhirnya pekerjaannya hari ini selesai juga,

"Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga~" desahnya pelan, berusaha merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku di tempat duduknya. Di ruang guru juga, semuanya sudah mulai berpamitan untuk pulang, kecuali dirinya, Shion, dan beberapa _Sensei_ lainnya~

Hinata menguap kecil, pekerjaannya hari ini cukup melelahkan juga, karena apa lagi kalau bukan harus berjalan ke kelas-kelas yang tentu saja letaknya tidak dekat.

"Hah~" desahnya kembali.

Sampai..

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkan gadis itu,

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat padanya.

"Ah~ Shion-chan!" Hinata yang menyadari tingkah lakunya tadi langsung saja merasa kikuk.

"Tidak usah kikuk seperti itu, Aku juga sudah lelah sekali~" senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"A..apa kau juga sudah selesai mengajar Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Un, sudah kok, hah~ benar-benar melelahkan~" desah Shion tak kalah panjang darinya, membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Hihihi~ ta..tapi sepertinya wajahmu itu terlihat senang Shion-chan~"

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat wajah Shion yang tadi tenang, langsung berubah panik.

"E..Eh?! Mak..maksudmu?"

"Pasti ada yang membuatmu sesenang ini kan?" tanya gadis indigo itu kembali.

"..." Shion menggaruk kecil pipinya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk,

"Yah~ ada satu hal sih~" ujarnya malu-malu..

"Apa itu?"

"Itu.."

"Shion_-sensei_!" suara teriakan yang terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata membuat percakapan kedua gadis itu terhenti.

"Itu dia yang membuatku senang~" lanjut gadis pirang itu senang, perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Aku akan makan siang bersama Naruto-kun, muridmu itu lho~" ujarnya lagi.

"..."

"Eh..Oh i..iya jadi itu yang membuat senyum di wajahmu Shion-chan~" entah kenapa nada suara Hinata terdengar kecil,

"Shion_-sensei_?" suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya~" ucap Shion seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, dan tak lupa kedipan kecil yang ia berikan pada gadis itu~

"I..iya, semoga makan siangmu menye..nang..kan.."

Sepertinya Shion tidak mendengar suara kecil Hinata, gadis pirang itu sudah berada di luar ruangan, cepat sekali~

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu yang masih berada disana.

"Kita jadi makan siang bersama kan Naruto-kun?"

"Oke, _Sensei~"_

"..."

"..." senyuman kecil yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya perlahan-lahan menghilang..

"Ternyata Naruto-kun populer sekali di kalangan gadis-gadis~" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

'Aku juga harus bergegas pergi, pasti Gaara-kun sudah menungguku..' batinnya, mengambil kembali tas kecilnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi~

'Hah~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gerbang~**

Hinata berlari kecil menuju gerbang, tempat Gaara menunggunya.

"_Gomen _membuatmu menunggu Gaara-kun!" serunya ketika melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di gerbang itu sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa~ Ayo~" pemuda merah itu langsung mengamit tangan kecil Hinata, menggenggamnya erat.

"Un,"

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

**Di tempat lain~**

"Jadi kita akan makan siang dimana, _Sensei?_" tanya Naruto yang berada di mobil milik Shion,

Shion yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil, "Kudengar ada pembukaan restaurant Okonamiyaki di sekitar sini, jadi bagaimana kalau disana?" tanyanya balik.

"Haa! Ide bagus _Sensei!_! Kebetulan aku ingin makan itu sekarang!" seru pemuda pirang itu bersemangat, membuat Shion lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju ~" ucapnya.

**...**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Shion dan Naruto tiba juga di restaurant Okonomiyaki itu.

"Wuah! Besar sekali tempatnya!" Naruto memandangi lekat-lekat rumah makan di depannya kini, besar sekali dan berbeda dengan tempat-tempat lainnya. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat banyak orang yang datang mengunjungi tempat ini~

"Hihi~ Ayo masuk, nanti kita kehabisan tempat~"

"Yosh!"

**OooOoOoOoOooO**

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

Hinata dan Gaara juga sudah tiba di depan restauran besar ini, baik gadis itu ataupun Gaara. Keduanya sempat terpana melihat rumah makan baru ini. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, genggaman tangan Gaara semakin erat.

"Sepertinya restaurant ini akan menjadi langganan kita~" canda pemuda merah itu, Hinata terkikik kecil dan mengangguk setuju.

"Hihihi~ Iya mungkin~" kikiknya lagi.

"Ayo, aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita berdua~"

"Oke~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika memasuki tempat itu, Gaara segera mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di tempat pojok, yang jauh dari keramaian. Dekat dengan sebuah taman kecil disana, yang membuat Hinata senang melihatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Tamannya indah sekali, kalau kita makan dengan melihat taman ini pasti menyenangkan~" ucapnya senang, dan menduduki dirinya di sebuah tempat duduk yang tersedia disana.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, tak sia-sia ia memesan tempat ini kalau ternyata pemuda merah itu bisa melihat Hinata yang kini tersenyum kecil melihat taman di depannya sekarang~

**...**

Tanpa kedua pasangan itu sadari, sepasang mata Saphire kini tengah menatap keduanya orang itu kaget~

'Kenapa Hinata _Nee-chan_ dan pemuda merah itu ada disini?" batinnya bingung.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Naruto-kun?" bagaikan angin, pertanyaan Shion yang tertuju padanya tidak ia dengarkan sedikit pun. Pikirannya masih memfokuskan diri melihat kedua orang yang ia kenal itu.

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"..." Naruto masih terdiam, sampai..

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mendengarkan _Sensei_?" sebuah tangan kecil menghalangi penglihatan Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu sadar kembali.

"Eh? I..iya, _Gomen Sensei_~"

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Eee.." Naruto melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia disana dan memilih..

"Aku pesan Okonomiyaki saja."

"Oke, kalau begitu Sensei juga~"

Gadis pirang itu segera mengangkat tangannya kecil, membuat pelayang di sana menghampirinya. Shion memberitahukan makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan tadi.

"Baiklah, silakan anda tunggu sebentar~" ujar pelayan itu dan melenggang pergi.

"..."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Shion_-sensei_, tadi hanya sedikit melamun~" jelas pemuda pirang itu berusaha tersenyum, meski kini tatapannya itu tak bisa lepas dari kedua pasangan tadi.

"Oke~"

Kedua orang itu terdiam, Naruto yang masih memikirkan cara agar bisa menghilangkan panas di hatinya kini..

Sampai..

**Ting! **Sebuah lampu bohlam kecil terlihat di atas kepalanya dan tak lupa seringaian kecil di wajah tampannya, sayangnya Shion tak mampu melihat itu semua~

"..."

**Drrtt,** handphone Shion tiba-tiba bergetar~

Gadis itu segera mengangkat handphonenya, "_Gomen_ Naruto-kun, _Sensei _pergi keluar sebentar~" karena suasana yang sangat ribut di dalam restaurant ini membuat Shion mau tak mau harus berjalan keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sensei_."

"Permisi~" gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar tempat besar itu.

Setelah Shion pergi, seringaian di wajah Naruto makin terlihat~

'Nah saatnya menjalankan rencanaku~' batinnya senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ketika ia semakin mendekati Hinata serta Gaara, tanpa aba-aba dan disertai wajah polos andalannya.

"Oh ternyata Hinata_-sensei_ juga makan siang disini~ Aku boleh ikut?" ujar Naruto blak-blakan, membuat baik Gaara ataupun Hinata yang tadinya sedang menyantap makanan mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Kau..." geraman kesal terdengar jelas di bibir Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata..

"Na..Naruto, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya masih setengah terkejut.

"Sekedar makan siang bersama Shion-_sensei _disini, ternyata _Sensei _juga makan siang disini ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil.

"I..iya.."

"Mau apa kau kesini, sana kembali ke tempatmu?" ujar Gaara yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata_-sensei_, boleh tidak kita berdua makan siang bersama disini, disana tempatnya terlalu penuh. Jadi tidak nyaman~" pinta Naruto dengan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsunya_, yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengelak ataupun menolak permintaan adik kecilnya itu.

Gadis indigo itu menoleh kearah Gaara, meminta persetujuan.

"..."

Sampai beberapa saat memikirkan, akhirnya dengan terpaksa..

"Hah~ baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini saja~" ucapnya kesal, tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Gaara untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto dengan sigap langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"_Arigatou_! Aku akan meminta pesananku di bawa kemari~" seru pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya duduk di samping Hinata!" geram Gaara, berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi..

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Gaara-kun," meski sedikit gugup dan kaget dengan tingkah laku Naruto tadi, tapi Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan pikirannya tadi, dan bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Cih,"

'Rasakan~' batin Naruto senang. (1-0)

"..."

"..."

Merasa hawa di sekitarnya tidak mengenakan~

"Di..dimana Shion-chan sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Hinata berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Oh, itu.._Sensei_ sedang menerima telepon.." melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, (mulutnya yang penuh dengan Okonomiyaki, pipinya belepotan saus, dan cara potong makanan itu yang tidak beraturan) membuat Hinata tidak tahan, dan tanpa ia sadari..

"Bu..bukan begitu cara memotong okonomiyakinya Naruto, seperti ini. Ah wajahmu belepotan saus seperti itu!" tangan kecilnya bergerak memotong-motong, Okonomiyaki di nampan milik Naruto, dan secara tidak sengajaia mengelap pelan bibir pemuda pirang yang penuh dengan saus itu.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Gaara tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Hehehe~ Hinata_-sensei_ memang cocok untuk menjadi istriku nanti~" ucapnya polos,

**Brush!** Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama tersedak kecil, Hinata yang melihat kelakuannya tadi langsung saja menjauhkan tangannya itu dari pipi Naruto.

"Eh?!"

"Ta..tadi aku tidak sengaja Gaara! Su..sungguh!" pekik gadis itu takut-takut kalau nanti Gaara marah padanya, entah ada apa dengan pikirannya tadi tangannya refleks mengelap pipi Naruto.

"Ga..Gaara-kun, Kau tidak marah kan? Tadi itu aku.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

"Kalau begitu aku juga potongkan."

"..."

"Eh?" ujarnya tanpa sadar (lagi)

"Aku juga tidak bisa memotong ini dengan benar, jadi tolong potongkan ya kekasihku sayang~" ujar Gaara dengan menekan setiap kata-katanya tadi, membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"I..iya!" Hinata dengan sigap memotong Okonomiyaki milik Gaara, dan..

"Suapi aku juga~" merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya tadi, gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"I..ini.." malu-malu Hinata menyuapi sepotong kecil makanan tadi kepada Gaara. (1-1)

Perempatan siku-siku di kening Naruto makin bertambah, Dia juga tidak mau kalah~

"Hinata_-sensei_ punyaku lagi dong~"

"Eh?! Ba..baiklah.." Hinata memotong makanan Naruto. (2-1)

"Hinata bisa kau tolong hapuskan saus di pipiku ini?" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba,

"I..iya.." setelah selesai memotong Okonomiyaki milik Naruto, Hinata mengambil sebuah tisu dan menghapus pelan saus di pipi Gaara (2-2)

"Hinata_-sensei_, tolong ambilkan air itu dong~"

"I..iya tunggu dulu,"

"Aku kehausan _Sensei~_"

"O..oke, oke..ini.."

"Tuangkan~"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa tuang sendiri kan?" ujar Gaara kesal, melihat kemanjaan Naruto yang makin menjadi-jadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hee~ memangnya tidak boleh,"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Baka_."

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku _Baka_!" pandangan mata antara Saphire dan Jade makin bertubrukan.

Hinata yang melihat itu mulai panik, apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"_Minn..minna.."_

"Sikapmu tadi menunjukan sekali kalau kau itu _B-A-K-A_!"

"Kau sendiri juga _Baka_! Sudah besar seperti itu masih minta di suapin!" ejek Naruto balik.

"Hinata itu kekasihku jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memintanya menyuapiku!"

"Jangan percaya diri dulu~"

"Apa maksudmu!"

Hinata makin tidak mengerti, kenapa kedua pemuda ini saling bertengkar? Sepertinya dia sendiri tidak sadar,

"_Mi..minna_ jangan bertengkar..." ujarnya berusaha melerai.

Tapi seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu,

"Kubilang jangan percaya diri dulu~"

"Kau!"

Gaara hendak memukul Naruto, dan Naruto berniat memukul balik Gaara,

"Jangan!" pekik Hinata kecil,

"Hentikan Gaara, Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara langsung menghentikan kegiatan keduanya, dan begitu menoleh bersamaan..

"Shion-chan?!"

"Shion-sensei?!"

"Shion!" ujar ketiganya bersamaan, termasuk Gaara?

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N : **

Hai! _Minna _Mushi balik lagi! hohoho! #buagh#

Readers : Kenapa lama sekali updatenya! #tendang Mushi#

Mushi : Eh! _Huwe Minna Gomen_, Mushi updatenya kelamaan ya? #udah tahu, nanyak lagi#digampar# tapi cerita ini sudah Mushi panjangin kok, jadi sekedar melepas rindu gitu~ hehe XD #plak#

Sekali lagi _Gomen_, buat yang sudah membaca profil Mushi pasti sudah tahu kan penyebabnya apa!

Ya, benar sekali! Tugas sekolah menumpuk! Huwee TOT7, Jadi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, Mushi nggak bisa update secepat dulu lagi, huhuhu #pundung di pojokan# tapi tenang aja, semua Cerita Mushi bakal tak lanjutin, nggak ada yang **Discontinued**, hahaha XD XD Jadi kalau kalian semua berkenan menunggu, tunggu cerita Mushi yaa! XD _Arigatou Minna_ Buat riviewnya,

**Thanks too :**

**Oni, UzumakiKito, ****Syanata-Hime****, ****Chimunk**** , ****hime-chan1301****, ****KAZUKI ELDS****, ****Kaoru Mouri****, ****Fifi-chan**** , ****Rulla Luqiana****, ****Guest**** 1, ****ujhethejamers****, ****MORPH, ****Lavender Amethyst****, ****Guest**** 2, ****hanazonorin444**** , ****Bunshin Anugrah ET**** , ****baladewa loveless****, ****Triya Chan****, ****Black market**** , naruhina naruhina ****35**** , ****Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS****, ****Lsamudraputra****, ****Zoccshan****, ****Gorm Speir****, ****BlackLavender RB26DET****, ****ShinRanXNaruHina, ****Astrid Hyuga Chan****, ****Dark dhonih**** , ****NamikaMina, ****Rahma**** , ****Akira no Rinnegan****, ****siskaretno larasaty****, ****Soputan, NH, ****orchideeumi**** , ****LavenderBlueSky, ****dilaedogawa12, ****kirei- neko****, ****huddexxx69**** , ****Restyviolet**** , ****Mr. Xavier**** , ****missingnin68**** , ****candy carroline, ****JearlyTheNinja, ****Karizta-chan****, ****, ****Rhafi uzumaki****, **

**Gomen untuk sekarang tidak bisa meriview yang tidak login dulu, hehehe~ *big hug for you guys~***

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I Love Him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pair : NaruHina, slight GaaHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Cuplikan Cerita Sebelumnya~**

* * *

"_**Kau sendiri juga Baka! Sudah besar seperti itu masih minta di suapin!" ejek Naruto balik.**_

"_**Hinata itu kekasihku jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memintanya menyuapiku!"**_

"_**Jangan percaya diri dulu~"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu!"**_

_**Hinata makin tidak mengerti, kenapa kedua pemuda ini saling bertengkar? Sepertinya dia sendiri tidak sadar,**_

"_**Mi..minna jangan bertengkar..." ujarnya berusaha melerai.**_

_**Tapi seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu, **_

"_**Kubilang jangan percaya diri dulu~"**_

"_**Kau!" **_

_**Gaara hendak memukul Naruto, dan Naruto berniat memukul balik Gaara, **_

"_**Jangan!" pekik Hinata kecil,**_

"_**Hentikan Gaara, Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara langsung menghentikan kegiatan keduanya, dan begitu menoleh bersamaan..**_

"_**Shion-chan?!"**_

"_**Shion-sensei?!"**_

"_**Shion!" ujar ketiganya bersamaan, termasuk Gaara?**_

**Chapter 6 : This Feeling~**

Mendengar suara Gaara memanggil nama Shion juga, tentu membuat Naruto dan Hinata sontak melihat pemuda merah itu bersamaan.

Sedangkan gadis pirang pucat yang menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pemuda di depannya tadi langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ga..Gaara-kun, Kau mengenal Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Pemuda merah itu mengangguk kecil, "Ya, Shion dulu adalah teman satu kuliahku ketika berada di Suna." Jelasnya,

"Gaara, tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" seru gadis pirang itu, senyum lebar terlihat di wajah cantiknya, Shion memilih duduk di samping Gaara.

Mata gadis itu langsung saja menoleh kearah Naruto, Ia sedikit terkejut ketika selesai menghubungi salah satu temannya, dan begitu masuk kembali ke restaurant. Gadis itu tidak menemukan Naruto di kursinya,

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari Naruto-kun, bukannya tadi kita duduk disana?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa sedikit malu, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Masa dia harus menjawab kalau ingin menghalangi Hinata berdekatan dengan Gaara. Tidak mungkin kan?!

"..." seakan-akan masih menunggu jawaban Naruto, Shion tak henti-hentinya menatap manik Saphire muridnya itu. Sampai..

"_E..eto.._tadi kurasa tempat duduk kita kurang nyaman Sensei, jadi kupikir lebih baik pindah kesini.." jelasnya sambil tak lupa menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya kembali.

"I..iya, _Gomen _membuatmu bingung _Sensei~_"

Shion merasa tidak enak kalau menganggu momen berdua antara kedua temannya itu, eh tunggu dulu..momen berdua..

'Tunggu dulu.."

Gadis pirang pucat itu bagaikan menyadari sesuatu dan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia terpekik kecil..

"Eh?! Jangan-jangan kalian berdua?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Gaara segera mengerti maksud teman lamanya ini, dan mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja, kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau tahu saja, Shion~" jawab pemuda merah itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Hinata merona menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Gaara, gadis ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Tanpa menyadari sedikit pun tatapan tak suka yang Naruto lemparkan pada pemuda panda di depannya sekarang itu.

"Kyaa! _Gomen_ dari tadi aku tidak sadar-sadar juga!" pekik Shion kembali.

"Ternyata dunia itu benar-benar sempit, sekarang saja aku bisa melihat sahabat baruku berpacaran dengan sahabat lamaku~" lanjutnya senang, senyum di wajahnya seakan-akan tidak mau menghilang.

Hinata masih tertunduk malu,

"Ah! Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini. meja kita yang tadi sepertinya masih belum ada yang menduduki~" ujar gadis pirang itu kembali, seraya mengamit lengan kekar Naruto untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto berniat untuk menolak perkataan _Senseinya _itu, mata Saphirenya sekilas beradu pandang dengan pemuda merah di depannya. Senyum kemenangan terlihat samar di wajah tampannya.

"Ta..tapi _Sensei~_"

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak berniat untuk mengacaukan acara makan siang Gaara dan Hinata?" tanya Shion, dan tentu saja jawaban yang akan Naruto katakan adalah 'YA', tapi yang kini ia katakan hanya..

"Itu.."

"Nah, Ayo!" sebelum pemuda pirang itu sempat menjawab pertanyaan Senseinya itu, Shion langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat Hinata dan Gaara.

"Eh?!"

"..."

Seakan lupa sesuatu, tubuh Shion yang tadi berusaha meninggalkan tempat tadi tiba-tiba terhenti, "Oh iya! Hampir saja aku lupa!" pekiknya kecil, membuat kedua pasangan disana menoleh kearahnya termasuk Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu berbalik lagi masih dalam keadaan memegang tangan Naruto, dalam hati pemuda itu bersorak senang, 'Jangan-jangan Shion-_sensei_ ingin membatalkan niatnya!' batin Naruto.

"Hinata, Kau sudah tahu tidak tentang acara yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Kepala Sekolah tiga hari lagi?" tanyanya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu mengernyit alisnya bingung, dan menggeleng kecil, "Acara apa Shion-chan?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, sepertinya kau belum di beritahu."

"I..Iya.."

Shion berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Begini hari sabtu nanti Kepala Sekolah berencana mengadakan acara penyambutan untuk _Sensei-Sensei_ baru seperti kita," jelasnya.

"Penyambutan?"

"Un, Aku juga sebenarnya kurang mengerti kenapa Kepala Sekolah tiba-tiba mengadakan acara seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti kita sebagai Sensei baru di haruskan untuk menghadiri acara itu," gadis pirang itu menghela napas sejenak,

"Dan karena acara ini di bebaskan untuk mengajak orang-orang terdekat, Kau bisa sekalian mengajak kekasihmu ini kesana~" Shion menekankan kata-kata 'Kekasih' pada gadis indigo di depannya ini.

**Blush~** lagi-lagi wajahnya merona, "Ta..tapi apa Gaara-kun mau?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Tangan kekar pemuda merah itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata, "Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat. Dua kata yang membuat Naruto langsung kalah seketika alias _Skak Mat!_ (2-3)

"Hah~ romantis sekali kalian berdua~" desah gadis pirang itu sedikit iri.

Mata Jadenya melirik kearah temannya dan pemuda pirang di belakang sana, seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Bukannya kalian juga romantis, makan siang bersama di tempat seperti ini~" ujarnya.

"Eh?! I..itu.." kini giliran Shion yang mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya, gadis itu menunduk malu. Sedangkan Naruto...

Ctich! Urat-urat kemarahan perlahan-lahan terlihat, tangannya yang tadi diam saja, terkepal kesal. Sepertinya pemuda panda di depannya ini memang ingin membuatnya cemburu saja!

Dirinya yang tadi hanya bisa diam, langsung menarik tangan Shion mendekatinya, dan tanpa aba-aba..

"Kalau iya kenapa, Hah! Ayo Shion_-sensei!"_ serunya cepat, menarik tangan Shion kembali menjauhi tempat tadi, sementara Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi sudah tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di wajahnya.

"I..iya.."

...

**Dan untuk Hinata..**

Tangan gadis itu yang tadinya memegang sebuah sendok, tanpa ia sadari terselip jatuh, wajahnya yang tadi menunduk langsung mengadah pelan ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi pada Gaara.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, 'Kenapa denganku?'

.

.

.

.

Gaara terlihat puas melihat reaksi pemuda pirang tadi, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makan-makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia mengambil okonomiyaki miliknya, mata Jadenya tak sengaja melirik kearah Hinata. Gadis itu masih terdiam sejak kejadian tadi, mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran juga?

Pemuda merah itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya itu, tapi masih tidak ada respon. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, dengan hati-hati ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil ia berikan, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan tak ayal terpekik.

"Kya! Eh..Ga..Gaara-kun.." ujarnya gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok!" serunya panik, tangan mungilnya mengibas-ngibas kecil.

Gaara mendesah lega, "Kukira kau sakit~"

"A..aku baik-baik saja kok Gaara-kun, tadi aku hanya memikirkan tentang pesta itu saja~" jawabnya, sebenarnya Hinata tidak enak membohongi kekasihnya seperti ini. tapi daripada menceritakannya yang sebenarnya kalau tadi ia sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, mana mungkin kan?

Gaara ber-oh ria, "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan makan siangnya,"

"I..iya.."

Hinata masih merasa aneh denga dirinya sendiri, kali ini pandangan matanya tertuju jelas pada Naruto dan Shion yang tengah duduk menunggu makanan mereka datang sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

'Apa yang kupikirkan, Naruto itu hanya sekedar adik kecil bagiku, tidak lebih..' batinnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

**OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo**

**Kini kembali pada Naruto~**

Gerutuan-gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya ketika ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung saja duduk di samping Hinata bibirnya merengut kesal.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh..Iya _Sensei_?!"

"Dari tadi kulihat kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar gadis pirang di depannya itu.

"Tidak kok, mungkin hanya perasaan _Sensei _saja!" ujarnya cepat, ia tidak ingin membuat Senseinya ini salah paham.

"..." Shion terdiam, wajahnya yang tadi menatap Naruto, perlahan tertunduk kecil. Membuat Naruto panik..

"Sh..Shion_-sensei _tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Pasti kau tidak senang makan siang bersama _Sensei _ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedih, makin membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

"Eh?! Bu..bukannya begitu _Sensei!_"

"Habis, daritadi yang _Sensei_ lihat kau melamun terus, pasti kau tidak suka bersama _Sensei_ sekarang." ujar Shion kembali.

"..." Naruto seakan baru saja menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak merespon kata-kata Shion, dirinya hanya terpaku melihat kebersamaan Hinata dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti tadi.

"_Gomen Sensei_! Mana mungkin aku tidak senang makan bersama _Sensei_ yang cantik dan ceria seperti ini. Sebaliknya aku malah senang kok!" jelasnya.

Wajah Shion yang tertunduk langsung mengadah kembali, "Benar? Kau tidak bosan bersama _Sensei_?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Iya!"

Senyum di wajah gadis pirang pucat itu kembali merekah, rona merahnya bertambah ketika melihat cengiran Naruto, "A_..Arigatou_~" ucapnya.

"_Doiteshimaste~_ Ah sepertinya makanan kita sudah datang!" padangan Naruto segera teralih begitu melihat makanan mereka akhirnya datang juga, setelah tadi mengatakan sekali lagi untuk membawanya kembali ke meja sebelumnya, dan sempat membuat pemilik toko kesal~

Makan siang hari ini Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat gadis indigo itu, dan memilih mengkonsentrasikan dirinya pada gadis di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV :**

"Hah~ sepertinya sudah sore~" desahku pelan, mata lavenderku segera melirik kearah jam tangan kecil yang sudah terpasang rapi di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Tak terasa acara makan siang bersama Gaara akan mengambil waktu selama ini.

Sebenarnya acara makan siang kami sudah selesai sejak sejam lalu, tapi Gaara tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku ke sebuah taman kesukaannya. Sekedar ingin mencari angin katanya, aku tentu tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, lagi pula berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman seusai makan siang tidak buruk juga kan?

...

Memerlukan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di taman itu, dan begitu sampai. Melihat pemandangan taman yang begitu hijau di mataku benar-benar membuat hatiku senang. seakan-akan beban yang sejak tadi mendatangiku berangsur-angsur menghilang..

"..."

Tunggu..dulu..

Beban?

Alisku mengernyit ketika memikirkan kata-kata tadi kembali, apa karena kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk makan bersamanya, atau karena perkataan pemuda pirang itu..

"..."

Tapi dengan cepat kutepis semuanya, mungkin tadi hanya sekedar perasaanku saja, Ah~ sudah lupakan~ lebih baik aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma pepohonan di sekitar taman ini~

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara yang kini sudah tepat berada di sampingku.

Sudut bibirku tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum. Aku mengangguk kecil, "Un, aku suka sekali dengan tempat ini~" jawabku.

"Baguslah, mau jalan-jalan." Ajaknya, dan tentu saja aku kembali menyetujui ide Gaara.

"Ya!"

Akhirnya selama hampir setengah jam aku berada disini bersama Gaara, kami berjalan-jalan bersama, melihat pemandangan danau kecil di sekitar sana, bahkan membeli jajanan-jajanan, takoyaki, permen kapas, dan yang lainnya.

**End of Hinata POV :**

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." ucap Gaara pada gadis di sampingnya, Hinata masih terlihat menikmati pemandangan taman ini. membuat Gaara merasa senang juga, jadi tidak salah ia mengajak kekasihnya ini berjalan-jalan kemari.

"Ah~ I..iya."

Tangan kekar Gaara langsung saja menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata membuat si empunya salah tingkah dan memilih menunduk malu.

...

Gaara segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

**Di perjalanan~**

Pemuda merah itu terlihat masih berkonsentrasi pada pandangan di depannya, sedangkan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar, keheningan tercipta di tempat itu. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka berdua yang mau memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya..

"Eh! Tu..tunggu sebentar Gaara-kun!" seruan kecil dari bibir mungil Hinata sontak saja membuat Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak, Ia langsung menatap bingung gadis di sampingnya ini,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kita turun sebentar?" tanya Hinata balik, mani Lavendernya tertuju jelas pada sebuah supermarket kecil di pinggir jalan itu, hal itu makin membuat Gaara bingung.

"Kau mau membeli apa?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, tapi begitu ia melihat supermarket itu. Wajah Naruto langsung saja terlintas di pikirannya, gadis itu kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, sebuah pertemuan yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto yang ketahuan membolos tepat di depannya, dan alasan mengapa pemuda pirang itu mau merelakan waktu belajarnya untuk pergi dari sekolah itu.

"..." Gaara masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Mungkin sekotak susu~" jawabnya, tangannya segera membuka handle pintu mobil dan membukanya perlahan. Gaara hanya bisa mengikuti gadis itu, dan akhirnya ikut turun.

"Susu untuk siapa? Adikmu?" tanya kembali.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Salah satu muridku pernah kutangkap membolos," jelasnya.

"Membolos, kapan?"

"Ketika pertama kali aku bekerja di sekolah itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Entah apa yang kupikirkan pertama kali, murid itu pasti seorang berandal yang suka membuat keonaran dan tidak suka bersekolah makanya dia membolos. Tapi ternyata.."

Pemuda merah itu semakin penasaran, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang menjelaskan semuanya tadi perlahan-lahan tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata dia itu benar-benar berandalan?" tebaknya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu, dia membiarkan waktu belajarnya hilang hanya untuk membeli sekaleng susu untuk anjing-anjing kecil yang ia pelihara di belakang taman sekolah~" Hinata terkikik geli.

Mau tak mau mendengar perkataan Hinata, Gaara tersenyum juga, "Jadi bagaimana pandanganmu tentang murid itu, sudah berubah?" tanyanya lagi.

"..." Hinata berpikir sejenak, sampai...

"Huh~ Kurasa tidak.." jawabnya,

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya membolos seperti itu, jadi untuk membuatnya tidak membuang-buang waktu belajar lagi. Lebih baik aku yang membelikan susu itu untuk anjing peliharaannya~" lanjutnya, senyum terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Haha~ Kau ini~" Gaara kontan mengacak-acak lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul tujuh pagi~**

Hinata bergegas menuju kamar mandinya, setelah semalam ia berpikir untuk memberikan susu yang ia beli secara diam-diam. Mengingat Naruto sendiri belum pernah menceritakan tentang anjing-anjing kecil peliharaannya itu pada dirinya, jadi dari pada pemuda pirang itu menggodanya lagi dan mengatakannya penguntit~

"Aku harus cepat-cepat!" seru Hinata, jam sebenarnya ia berangkat ke sekolah adalah pukul sembilan pagi, tepatnya dua jam lagi. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengambil pusing, kurasa idenya tidak buruk juga kan?

Gadis itu sudah meminta Gaara untuk tidak menjemputnya pagi ini, Ia tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda merah itu.

...

**Krek,** pintu kamarnya terbuka, yang kini menampakkan Mizuki Hyuga, _Kaasannya_. Wanita cantik berambut indigo itu melihat kamar anak perempuannya. Dan samar-samar dapat mendengar suara percikan-percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Iya, _Kaasan_!" jawab Hinata masih berada di kamar mandinya.

"Bukannya kau bekerja dua jam lagi?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"A..ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan.."

Mizuki ber-oh ria, dan memilih untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu, "Kami akan menunggumu di bawah, kita sarapan bersama~" ujarnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu kamar putrinya itu.

"_Ha'i!"_

**OoOooOoOoOOoOoOo**

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, Hinata segera keluar dari kamar mandinya. Aroma bunga lavender menguar dari tubuhnya yang kini hanya terbalut oleh handuk. Rambut indigonya yang sengaja ia gulung ke belakang agar tidak terkena air.

Hinata melirik kearah jam kecil di dinding kamarnya, "Masih ada waktu~" gumamnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan pakaiannya, membuka perlahan benda itu. Matanya melihat-lihat pakaian apa yang akan ia gunakan hari ini. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pakaian simple kesukaannya, dan dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Sejak dulu kan Naruto paling tidak suka bangun pagi-pagi, jadi pasti dia tidak akan melihatku~" bisiknya senang.

Setelah selesai memakain bajunya, gadis itu tidak lupa menyemprotkan parfum lavender kesukaannya, menyisir kembali rambutnya yang tadi terlihat masih berantakan, mengikat setengah rambutnya, menyisakan sedikit. Ia memeriksa lagi apa ada barangnya yang ketinggalan, sampai semuanya beres.

"Oke, aku siap~"

Hinata segera menyambar tas berwarna biru kesayangannya itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, dimana semua keluarganya telah menunggu untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

**ooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Ruang Makan~**

"_Ohayo, Kaasan, Tousan, Niisan~_" ujarnya ketika sampai di ruangan itu.

"Wah~wah, ada angin apa adik _Niisan_ bisa bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini~" goda Neji seperti biasanya, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal mendengarkan perkataan kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Niisan!_" gerutunya kecil.

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang~" ujar Hiashi menghentikan permbicaraan keduanya.

Neji masih menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal,

"Jangan ngambek seperti itu, kemarin kau bilang ingin _Niisan_ yang mengantarmu~ kalau cemberut terus. _Niisan_ pulang saja~" ujar pemuda coklat itu, yang sontak saja membuat Hinata memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

"Ah! Wa..wajahku tidak cemberut kok~" kilahnya cepat, dan berpura-pura menyantap sarapan pagi buatan Kaasannya itu.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah keduanya ini.

...

"Jadi, untuk apa kau berangkat pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Neji,

"Ada..sesuatu yang perlu kuurus." Jawabnya singkat.

Alis neji makin berkerut bingung, ketika melihat Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan kini di tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah kantong plastik berisikan sekotak susu.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kebetulan aku melihat anjing-anjing kecil yang terbuang di belakang sekolah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya." Jelasnya setengah berbohong,

"Oh, kau ingin berangkat sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Iya~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, Paman, Bibi~" Neji segera berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Hinata.

"Hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua~"

"_Ha'i, Jaa Nee Kaasan, Tousan~"_

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Neji segera meminggirkan mobilnya. Pemuda coklat itu langsung menatap adiknya. "Sudah sampai." Ujarnya.

"_Ha'i Arigatou Neji Nii-san~"_ gadis indigo itu dengan cepat menyambar kembali kantong plastik yang ia simpan di belakangnya, dan segera keluar dari mobil milik _Niisannya_ itu.

"Kalau begitu _Niisan _pergi dulu," Neji kembali menstarter mobilnya, setelah menerima lambaian tangan Hinata, dengan perlahan kendaraan miliknya melaju meninggalkan sekolah besar itu.

...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, manik lavender Hinata melirik ke arah jam kecil di pergelangannya. "Masih ada waktu~" gumamnya. Gadis mengadahkan wajahnya lagi dan melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada orang~" langkah kakinya berjalan memasuki sekolah besar itu, dan melangkah menuju taman belakang, tujuannya kali ini~

**OoOooOoOoOooOoO**

Kepala Hinata terlihat menyembul di antara tembok, gadis itu menengokkan wajahnya sedikit, melihat apa ada Naruto di taman belakang ini. Dan ternyata..

Siing~ sepi tidak ada siapapun

"Hah~ sepertinya dia belum datang~" ujarnya senang, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kaki ke tempat dimana anjing-anjing kecil Naruto berada. Samar-samar bahkan dapat Hinata dengar suara gonggongan kecil di telinganya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pasti mereka lapar~"

...

Dan benarlah, Kini Hinata dapat melihat jelas anjing-anjing kecil yang tengah berguling-guling, dan bermain-main bersama. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau terpekik kecil.

"_Kawai!_!"

Ia segera menghampiri anjing-anjing kecil itu, tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan mengelus-elus bulu membut mereka~

"Halo~ anjing manis~" gumamnya, anjing-anjing kecil yang melihat seseorang menghampiri mereka menatap polos padanya, membuatnya makin imut di mata Hinata~

'Kyaa!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian~" ujarnya walau pun ia tahu anjing kecil di depannya ini tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, gadis itu segera menaruh plastik kecil itu di samping mereka.

"..."

"Kalian tahu tidak, pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kukira dia itu seorang berandal yang suka membuat keonaran, karena ketahuan membolos olehku~" ujarnya tiba-tiba, pandangan anjing kecil itu masih menatapnya polos.

"Tapi tenyata dugaanku salah rupanya, hari itu kulihat dia membawa sebuah kantong susu dan memberikannya untuk kalian~ Dia benar-benar majikan yang baik kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba anjing-anjing kecil itu menggonggong seolah-olah menyetujui perkataannya tadi, dan tentu saja membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lembut.

"Hihi~"

"Ah! Sekarang aku harus pergi, Naruto tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini." Hinata merasa waktu sudah semakin pagi, dia tidak boleh berlama-lama disini atau Naruto akan melihatnya.

Tapi begitu ia berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu...

"Naruto kenapa _Sensei_~" suara bariton itu menyentakkan dirinya, tubuh Hinata menegang kaku ketika mendengar suara itu.

'Haa! Jangan bilang..jangan bilang!" rutuk gadis itu tanpa sadar. Ia masih tidak berani menoleh, dengan hati-hati Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya tadi, Ia berniat melarikan diri tanpa melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa!" serunya, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum...

"Kyaa!" seseorang di belakangnya itu menarik pelan rambut indigo miliknya, membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak.

"Mau kemana _Sensei_~" suara itu lagi.

Hati Hinata makin tak karuan, antara takut dan gugup. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini, gadis itu tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya, 'Hyaa! Bagaimana ini!' batinnya dalam hati.

Hinata masih tidak ingin membalikkan badannya,

"Kenapa _Sensei_ bisa ada disini~" tanya suara itu lagi.

"I..itu _Sensei_..hanya.."

"_Sensei_ tidak menguntitku kan?" pertanyaan orang itu langsung saja membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya cepat,

"Bukan!" jawabnya. Mata lavendernya kini bertatapan jelas dengan pemuda berambut pirang bermata Saphire di depannya sekarang, Naruto. Seringaian terlihat di wajah tan pemuda itu, membuat Hinata menunduk tanpa sadar.

"Lalu?"

Bingung mau menjawab apa, gadis itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "A..aku harus pergi.."

"Hee~ kenapa?"

"Tolong lepaskan Naruto.." ujarnya sekali lagi.

Naruto kira kenapa Hinata kemari, tapi setelah melihat sekantong plastik yang berisikan sekotak susu. Senyum lembut langsung terukir di wajahnya, sepertinya _Senseinya_ ini malu untuk mengakui tindakannya.

Tangan kekar Naruto yang tadi memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata perlahan-lahan terlepas. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menghampiri anjing-anjing kecil disana, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata kaget!

Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini, biasanya pemuda pirang itu kan selalu lama menggodanya, tapi sekarang...

"_Sensei_ tahu kenapa aku merawatnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ya."

Hinata memikirkan kata-kata Naruto sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng tidak tahu.

"..."

"Karena aku tidak tahan melihat mereka terlantar di jalan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau merawat mereka, semuanya seolah-olah menganggap mereka tidak ada, hanya seekor binatang yang tidak berharga.." jelasnya. Hinata terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mati hanya karena sikap orang yang seperti itu, meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa tahu sedikit pun rasa kasih sayang itu seperti apa?" wajah Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, gadis itu terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok dewasa dari Naruto yang biasanya hanya bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Mata Saphire itu masih memandang Hinata, gadis itu makin malu~

"_Nee~ Hinata Nee-chan_.."

Mendengar kata _Nee-chan_, Hinata langsung membalas tatapan Naruto. Melihat manik Saphire yang berbeda dari biasanya,

"I..iya.."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tan Naruto, bukan sebuah seringaian, cengiran, senyuman rubah atau yang biasa terlihat di wajah pemdua pirang itu, melainkan wajah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya, senyum dewasa yang membuat jantung Hinata makin berdetak kencang..

"_Arigatou~_" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau mengerti tentangku Hinata."

DEG, detak jantung Hinata makin berpacu hebat, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Gadis itu serasa ingin pingsan begitu mendengar Naruto memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel seperti biasanya!

"..." Ia masih terdiam, sampai..

"I..i..iya Naruto-kun.." ujar gadis itu tanpa sadar, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kini berbalik membeku mendengar suffix 'kun' dari bibir Hinata.

...

Hinata masih berlari menjauhi tempat itu, tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya memegang dadanya. 'Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini?' batinnya bingung. Wajahnya semakin merona, begitu mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang...'

Tanpa ia sadari, benih-benih cinta yang tak seharusnya tumbuh perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat.

...

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

"Cih_, Kuso_!" pemuda pirang itu menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia menunduk kecil, menahan semburat merah di pipi tannya agar tidak bertambah. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Anjing-anjing kecil yang melihat itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa Hinata _Nee-chan_ bisa secantik itu~" tanyanya pada anjing-anjing kecilnya.

"Guk!"

"Apa lagi tadi ia memanggilku dengan suffix _'kun_"

"Guk!" kembali anjing itu menjawab.

"_Kussoo!"_

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!" serunya pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Kyaa mushi balik para readers! XD _Gomen_ buat yang menunggu fic ini, karena baru bisa di apdet sekarang :D Nah kalian sudah tahu kan siapa itu Shion? Hehe Cuma temenan ternyata? #plak# cerita ini mushi buat dengan kecepatan penuh lho, jadi kalau ada yang merasa gaje atau banyak typo, jangan salahin mushi ya #digampar# hehe XD

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Oni, UzumakiKito, ****Syanata-Hime****, ****Chimunk****, ****hime-chan1301****, ****KAZUKI ELDS****, ****Kaoru Mouri****, Fifi-chan****, ****Rulla Luqiana****, Guest**** 1, ****ujhethejamers****, MORPH, ****Lavender Amethyst****, Guest**** 2, ****hanazonorin444****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, ****baladewa loveless****, ****Triya Chan****, ****Black market****, naruhina naruhina ****35****, ****Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS****, ****Lsamudraputra****, ****Zoccshan****, ****Gorm Speir****, ****BlackLavender RB26DET****, ShinRanXNaruHina, ****Astrid Hyuga Chan****, ****Dark dhonih****, ****NamikaMina, Rahma****, ****Akira no Rinnegan****, ****siskaretno larasaty****, ****Soputan, NH, ****orchideeumi**** , ****LavenderBlueSky, dilaedogawa12, ****kirei- neko****, ****huddexxx69****, ****Restyviolet**** , ****Mr. Xavier**** , ****missingnin68**** , ****candy carroline, JearlyTheNinja, ****Karizta-chan****, ****bohdong palacio****, ****Rhafi uzumaki****, ****Ayon R. Marvell****, ****KyuubiNaru, L, ****Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto****, ****naruhina lover's, ****Hikaru Reisa****, and all silent readers. (gomen kalau ada yang tidak tertulis)**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
